A Strange New World
by HPuni101
Summary: Lily Gilbert is Elena's younger sister and the spitting image of their late mother Miranda. How will she cope in the world of supernatural entities? Is there something different about her? Read Lily's story to find out her fate. Starts Season One; pilot. Story can also be found on my quotev account under the same title and username.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

** A Strange New World **

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries belongs to the author LJ Smith and has been adapted for television by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I only own my OCs and this fanfiction has been written purely for the love of the TVD universe and creative writing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I'm feeling very nervous about publishing. The only writing I've done has been assignment based or journal entries. The last time I remember actually writing fiction was in primary school and that was only for homework. I know that the 'sister' scenario has been done to death but I wanted to write my own version. I currently do not have a beta for this story so if anyone would like to commit to that role, I would appreciate your help. Lastly, I am still not sure about the title, so if anyone has any ideas regarding that, then I am open to suggestions.

Alright, that's all for now I think, so without further ado … Here is, what I hope, a good beginning.

**CHAPTER 1: Pilot**

In reality it has only been a few months but in my mind it feels like it's been so much longer. That night will be forever embedded in my mind as clear as crystal. I'll never forget it. Sometimes I fear that it will continue to haunt my dreams and I'll never be able to move forward like they would have wanted me to. I haven't been coping with what happened as well as I should've but I've just felt numb. The girl who was once so full of life is now a shadow of her former self. If it wasn't for my older sister Elena some days I wouldn't have managed to get out of bed at all.

I was dreading the first day of the school year. Things would have to start changing today, even if I didn't want them to. Slowly, I forced myself to get up. When I stood in front of the mirror I stared at my blank reflection. I was the spitting image of my mother, Miranda, that was the other thing that haunted me constantly and there was no escape. After the car accident that killed both of our parents I noticed that everyone slowly started to treat me much differently compared to my brother and sister- especially my family. If I were to wonder around the town square, I would get many sympathetic glances and people were almost reluctant to start conversation - either because I reminded them too much of the late Miranda Gilbert or they didn't know how to talk to a teenage girl who was clearly struggling with the loss of her parents.

Despite what many would say I was aware of what was going on around me. I knew that Jeremy's way of coping was with drugs and other 'activities' and Elena had become more closed off and wrote more in her diary. It was something that Mum had encouraged her to do and I'm proud that she's strong enough to keep writing. I don't know if she'll still want to be a professional writer as it was a dream that had been inspired by mum but only time will tell. Who knows what the future will hold. None of us have really talked about what happened. Jenna and Elena have tried to encourage Jeremy and me, but neither of us are ready yet, however, my responses are politer than Jeremy's. I figure that when we're ready to talk we will and we know who we can trust to go to with everything. I often did feel twinges of guilt for not being there for my brother and sister - especially my younger brother. But I would feel like a hypocrite to offer any kind of advice on how to cope as they could both see how I was dealing and it wasn't well.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I looked back at my reflection, my skin was awfully pale unlike its usual olive tone and there were dark circles under my eyes as a result from the never ending nightmares. My once warm chocolate brown eyes that always had a spark were now dulled, especially from the consistent lack of sleep. I had thought about taking something to help me sleep but I didn't want to end up dependent on anything. If I was going to cope at all I wanted it to be on my own.

Sighing, I took off my gold locket and put it on the dresser. It had belonged to Mum and she had always worn it. After she and Dad died, their things needed to be organized, which Jenna mainly did, and she found the necklace had been left behind. I remember being surprised by that and Jenna, rather than putting it away, passed it on to me saying; "_She would have wanted you to have it_". Since then the only time I would take it off was when it would be exposed to water. The locket had always had a lovely scent coming from it and back when Mum used to wear it I asked her about it but she only said that it was a type of herb that she didn't know the name of.

I went to relax my muscles in the shower, which always helped calm me down. After I finished I walked to the closet and selected a random outfit for the day and fixed my shoulder length brown hair (a Gilbert family trademark) into a messy bun, then put my locket back on.

I then organized my bag and was about to leave the room when a picture frame on the wall caught my eye. It was of me, Elena and Mum at a horse riding competition where I had won first place. I was dressed in my riding gear standing in the middle with Mum and Elena on either side of me, our arms wrapped around each other. All of us smiling brightly at the camera, which I remember Jeremy had been holding. It had been taken a year ago. I moved toward it and ran my finger over the frame. Lumiere, my horse, was still being held at the Mystic Falls Stable. I couldn't bear to let him go because it had been something that I had always wanted to do and Mum had encouraged me like she had encouraged Elena with her writing and Jeremy with his art. I missed Lumiere; it had been so long since I last saw him. If things went well maybe it was time to get back on the horse.

Closing the door behind me I went downstairs to the kitchen where I could hear frantic scrambling. As I entered the kitchen it turned out that the mad rush was coming from Aunt Jenna. Elena was busy making coffee when Jenna said, "Toast. I can make toast".

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna," Elena said.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the kitchen. I glanced at my brother when he spoke and saw that he was dressed in his now usual 'emo' outfit. Just as Elena was about to take a sip from her mug he walked over to her and snatched it. I had to smile at that - at least something's don't change.

Meanwhile, Jenna was still freaking out, "It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good," Elena said.

Making my presence known I walked forward and accepted a small amount, "Thanks Jenna". She smiled and went back to getting everything organized. I tuned out of the rest of the conversation as I thought back to what I brought up a while ago.

*_**Flashback**_*

_This idea had been on my mind for quite a while now. I knew that Jeremy and Elena were finding it hard with me here as I resembled mum so much. Coming down the stairs, I walked into the living room after they had gone to bed and found Jenna on the couch watching a movie. _

_I was nervous about this conversation but decided it needed to be had so I slowly approached the couch and sat down next to her. She started a little but then calmed down when she saw me, "Jeez, Lily Flower, you really know how to give someone a heart attack". _

_"Sorry, Aunt Jenna."_

_"Is everything alright? Have you had another nightmare?" She asked immediately becoming concerned. They had been so bad recently that every time I would wake up screaming. _

_"No, it's been a quiet night so far. Um, I, um-", I started to stutter not really knowing how to continue and she looked at me waiting to go on but could see that I wasn't so she took over._

_"Lily, whatever it is you can talk to me about it, you know that, don't you?" She reached forward and put a hand on my knee and I moved closer and snuggled against her, resting my head on her shoulder. _

_"I know I can but it's just rather difficult to bring up. I was afraid of what you'd say even though I know I shouldn't be," I was starting to ramble so I quickly recovered to get to the point, "I can see how much my being here is affecting all of you. Everyone has always told me how much I look like mum; I'm practically a carbon copy of her. Jeremy no longer speaks to me, I think he's afraid to and Elena does but she's very hesitant. Even you react similarly. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be a constant reminder of your grief and I've been thinking that it might be best for everyone if I stay with Uncle John or our friends in Denver for a while," I finished, and despite my best efforts to stop them, tears started to silently run down my cheeks. _

_I anxiously waited for what Jenna would say, I was worried that she would agree with me but instead, "Lily sweetheart, please don't ever think that we would want you to go - especially to live with John", she said trying to lighten the mood, I liked him but he did have his moments, "We all love you and need you here with us - especially Elena and Jeremy". _

_"But - ", I started but before I could finish, Jenna cut me off. _

_"No, don't even finish that sentence. We're all going through a lot right now and we need each other to get through it. If one of us left, it would just make it harder to move on as a family," she finished and then hugged me close. _

_*__**End of Flashback**__*_

I came back to my surroundings as Jenna was rushing out and Jeremy was on his way when Elena asked, "You ok?"

Jeremy just stared and then rolled his eyes, "Don't start".

Elena had a crestfallen expression on her face and I turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and support. She looked at me and smiled a little but then quickly moved away. I sighed, after she left, looking at the empty kitchen, I hoped that they both wouldn't push me away.

** SNW**

Elena asked if I wanted a ride with her and to try and move past the awkwardness from earlier I agreed. We walked out of the house and saw Bonnie waiting for us; we smiled at her in greeting which she readily returned. We had all known each other since we were very little with our families being friends and I was hoping that nothing would ever change that.

On the way to school Bonnie was doing her best to convince us that she was now a psychic, I had always been very skeptical about such things myself but I indulged her, "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think that Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands ... Elena! Back in the car."

With listening to Bonnie I hadn't even noticed that we had driven past the cemetery and that Elena had completely zoned out. I studied her as she was coming back to being in the car, "I did it again didn't I? I-I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that..."

"That she's psychic now. You know I'm still a sceptic on all this Bon," I said. I wasn't really sure what to believe. Sheila Bennett was a lovely old lady but she did have a reputation with her stories being referred to as 'crazy ramblings' and Bonnie also had her doubts because of this.

"Yeah, I know and believe me I'm not sure about it either. But it keeps coming up and this weird stuff ends up happening."

Elena looked amused, "Right. Ok, then predict something. About me."

Bonnie took a moment, "I see ..." and then something black smacked into the windscreen and Bonnie startled jerked the wheel and swerved onto the curb. I wish she had foreseen that one coming, I thought, as I tried to calm my breathing down. Elena looked equally panicked. I wasn't even in the car that night but my thoughts had immediately gone to my nightmares and what my parents and Elena had suffered.

"What was that?" Bonnie wondered, also panicked.

"Oh my god! Elena are you ok?" I asked, really worriedly.

Elena quickly swiveled around and looked at us both trying to reassure us, "It's ok, I'm fine."

Bonnie exclaimed, "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," Elena continued to reassure.

Bonnie was now much calmer and said with a bright smile, "I predict that this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy".

I smiled a little back and hoped that she was right, especially for my sister.

**SNW**

I decided to stick with Elena and Bonnie instead of going off on my own like I would normally do. Elena and I are the same age with her being a few months older so we all have most of the same classes.

As we were walking through the crowded hallways we were coming up to our lockers and I heard Bonnie commenting, "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks like a hot - can I still say "tranny mess?"

I laughed, "Shower curtain".

Elena smiled and then reminded her, "No, that's over".

Bonnie said, "Ah, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year".

We laughed and then I saw Elena look over at Matt. She waved and he glanced over but then went back to putting things in his locker before slamming it shut and moving back up the hall.

Elena looked guilty, "He hates me". Our mum had been friends with Kelly Donavan (Matt's Mum) who she went to school with here in Mystic Falls and they had remained close afterwards. So Matt, Vicky, Jeremy, Elena and I had all grown up together. I honestly thought that Matt would be a future brother in-law since he and Elena had known each other for so long and then started dating. That had always seemed inevitable and it was sad that it had ended like it did. I had always admired Matt, he was one of the most decent guys I had ever met but had a hard home life; with his mum no longer there, being off with her boyfriend, and his sister's drug problem, he had to bear all of the responsibility that someone our age shouldn't have to deal with.

"Elena, Matt could never hate you, you've known each other for a long time. It's just going to take time for you both to move forward and be friends again. Try not to worry", I rationalized and believed it was true.

"Lily's right Elena. That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's Greatest Hits'", Bonnie supported.

Suddenly we were interrupted by Caroline converging on us in her usual over-enthusiastic fashion. I loved both Caroline and Bonnie and thought of them both as sister's but sometimes I think that Caroline could be rather insensitive. This opinion was shared by a few people.

She rushed up to us and said "Elena, Lily. Oh my god", and then embraced Elena in an awkward hug since she was closer, "How are you? Oh it's so good to see you", she released her and sent me a cheerful wave, "How are they? Are they good?"

I glanced at Bonnie quickly and wanted to roll my eyes and shake my head. Elena, also exasperated, tried to save the situation by saying, "Caroline I'm right here and we're fine thank you".

Caroline asked, "Really?"

Elena automatically said, "Yes, much better", like a well-rehearsed line.

Caroline, in her own way, tried being sympathetic and said "Oh you poor thing", then hugged Elena again, who I was really starting to feel sorry for, and was thankful that I hung back with Bonnie as my buffer.

Elena desperately said, "Ok Caroline".

"Oh! Ok, see guys you guys later?" She said and then with another bright smile walked back the other way.

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie said after her.

We all glanced at each other and then I did roll my eyes and shake my head.

Elena was the first to speak, shaking her head as well, "No comment and why didn't you help me out Lily."

I looked at her and simply said, "You were closer", and Bonnie and Elena smiled.

"I'm not going to say anything", Bonnie said and then we moved.

** SNW**

We had walked all the way up to the main office and I was about to keep walking when Bonnie suddenly exclaimed, "Hold up. Who's this?"

Elena looked to where the object of Bonnie's curiosity was and said, "All I see is a back."

Bonnie remarked in a dream-like state, "It's a hot back".

"Ah-huh and if that's the back can you imagine the front", I said.

Bonnie hummed in agreement and said "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar".

"Really. You can get all that just from the back?" I asked still remaining skeptical that Bonnie was a psychic.

Elena amused again said, "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

All Bonnie said was, "Pretty much".

We heard a boy in the background say Jeremy's name along with something that we both weren't happy to hear "Jeremy good batch man".

I groaned and thought that I should finally start saying something (even though it would make me a hypocrite) but Elena who had more experience with damage control was already on it and said hurriedly, "I'll be right back". I nodded to her and she went off in the direction of the men's bathroom. Talk about an awkward place to strike an intervention.

Bonnie's focus had remained on the new guy in the office, "Please be hot". It looked like he was just finishing up with the secretary, when he suddenly turned around and walked out in the direction of the men's bathroom. Bonnie still in her trance, watched him move and I thought I'd have to intervene before she ended up following him but she only moved a little and thankfully stayed away from the bathroom.

But she was right; he was definitely handsome - in a very aristocratic way. He had short blonde hair with pale skin, was dressed in jeans and what appeared to be a rather expensive black leather jacket; he had dark shades to finish the bad-boy look. He definitely had the air of mystery about him and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't curious.

Bonnie and I remained off to the side in the hallway waiting for Elena to come out. Hopefully she didn't push Jeremy too hard, I was worried that if we did he might push himself further and further away. I wish I knew what to say to him to help but Elena was always better with handling these situations.

Suddenly, I saw Jeremy storm out of the bathroom looking angry and sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot today. There was no point in trying to talk to Bonnie now as she was too engrossed by the 'mystery new guy' to probably be coherent. That's when I noticed that he had stopped outside the bathroom when Elena was coming out. She was too distracted from her confrontation with Jeremy that she didn't notice anything in front of her and bumped into the guy. After which she looked startled but I also saw her dreamy expression. They looked at each other for a few moments and then the new guy asked her something, obviously confused as to why she had been in the wrong bathroom, to which she looked embarrassed. They exchanged a few more words and then Elena tried to move around him but when she moved he did and they danced around each other before he stepped aside too let her pass. To which I chuckled at, I was now very interested to see where that encounter would venture as I was certain it would not be the last time those two would meet.

Elena came back over to me and Bonnie, who had by now snapped out of her trance, and we made our way to our least favorite class - history. Me, personally, I enjoy the subject (especially local) but I'd enjoy it a whole lot more if our teacher wasn't an ass. Mr. Tanner was practically hated by the entire student body as he got his kicks by humiliating and belittling the students. Many of us wondered how the hell he remained on staff. Surely there was someone who was more of a people person to do the job better.

We walked in the classroom and chose our seats. We were close to the back and Elena sat in front with Bonnie behind and me behind her. I noticed that the new guy had strolled in and sat himself not far from my sister.

Mr. Tanner walked in and started his lecture, "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union", I took notes as he continued talking but didn't miss the looks being exchanged between my sister and the new guy.

Hm, very interesting indeed, I thought and went back to my notes.

**SNW**

After class finished, I went to my locker to drop some stuff off when Elena found me. I greeted her with a smile and a "Hey".

"Hey. Listen Lil, I'm going to head over to the cemetery for a while and I know that I've asked before and you've said no but would you come?"

"Elena-"

"I know Lil, really I do but you haven't been there since the funeral maybe it would help now that some time has passed".

I thought over her words and realized that every other time Elena had asked me I was still feeling completely numb and thought that I'd break if I went back there but today I had been feeling better than what I was expecting so I decided that it would be a good idea to come with her. At least that way I wouldn't be alone my first visit back and I'd eventually want to go there.

So we headed off to the cemetery.

**SNW**

We walked in and found our parents grave. I hesitated and stopped. Elena realized that I had and came back and took my hand. I squeezed it gently and smiled at her. We sat down and Elena pulled out her lime green covered journal while I stayed immersed in my own thoughts.

After a while, I got the courage to say what I had often thought since the accident, "Elena?"

She looked up and said, "Yeah".

I bit my lip, something I always did when I was nervous and took a deep breath and continued, "Have you found it hard to be around me since Mum and Dad died?" I so desperately needed her reasons and hoped that if we had a heart-to-heart we would be able to slowly move past it.

Elena frowned and then sighed obviously deciding to be completely honest, "Yeah, I did at first. Please understand that it's got nothing to do with you Lil. But you look so much like Mum and I felt so guilty whenever I saw you that that was why it was so hard at first".

"Guilty? Elena you don't blame yourself for the accident, do you?"

She quickly looked away and I moved over to her and wrapped her up in a tight hug, this was something that I could help her with. "Elena Miranda Gilbert, you are to never blame yourself again, do you hear me? What happened was not your fault. There was no way you could have known what would happen. You didn't cause it. Mum and Dad would have wanted you to be saved Elena, even if it meant that they wouldn't make it. If one of them had survived and not you I can't begin to imagine what they would've gone through losing a child. They wanted you safe first Elena as any parent would. It's not your fault". At which point she had started crying in my arms and I rocked her gently and stoked her hair. Elena had always made sure that Jeremy and I were okay and I tried my best to be there for her.

"I didn't mean to upset you but I thought that we needed to talk about it. I know that things will probably never be like they were but I don't want to lose you or Jeremy. Us and Jenna are all the family we have left and we have to try and work through this. Mum and Dad would have wanted us to," I said softly at the end.

She slowly stopped crying and after squeezing me tight she moved upright and wiped her tears. Just as she moved her hand down a crow suddenly appeared with a loud squawk on our parent's grave stone, and looks down at us giving a seriously creepy vibe.

We exchange a look and then looked at the bird who was watching us almost intently, and Elena – ever the brave one - said, "Ok. Hi bird. That's not creepy or anything", she waves at it, "Shoo!" The bird flies off. Elena looks satisfied, "That's what I thought".

The crow appears on another grave stone and by this time I'm really freaked and stand up quickly, "Elena". She looks back at me and then we look back to where the crow is perched and notice the patch of fog surrounding the headstones, which is ascending around the cemetery, making the whole place look like a scene from a horror film. Elena lets out a gasp and pulls me forward pointing to a faraway stone where a tall, dark silhouette of a man is halfway visible. Now, officially scared we start to run.

We're so intent on getting away from what we saw that we weren't paying much attention to what's around us and I heard a thump and Elena's cry of pain. I stop and quickly bend down to help her up and when we turn we bump into someone and I let out a surprised scream.

"I'm sorry", I looked up not recognizing the voice and saw that it's the new guy from school who's directing the apology at me because of my scream but I also notice that he's extremely tense.

Completely surprised by his presence, I quickly knock myself out of it and reply in a slightly shaky voice, "I-Its fine".

He nods at me and then turns to Elena who is also surprised and a little suspicious, "You okay?"

"Were you following me?"

"Elena it's a cemetery he may be visiting".

Stefan nods and says, "Yeah, I have family here and I saw you fall".

Elena realizing her mistake, made quick to apologize, "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena."

Trying to hide my smile I interjected, "I'm her younger sister Lily; it's nice to meet you". Offering him a hand, which he shook.

"I'm Stefan". He said to the both of us and held out a hand for Elena as well, which she also shook.

Elena said, "I know. We have History together".

"And English and French", Stefan added in.

"Right".

Stefan reached over and pulled a leaf out of Elena's hair. Now I was really trying not to smile.

"Thanks . . . Nice ring", she commented.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" He said, smiling slightly.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

Stefan suddenly changes the subject, "Did you hurt yourself?"

I looked over at Elena knowing that I was fine as she said, "Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan repeated.

"Oh, uh, I don't know", and Elena pulls up her pant leg and reveals a cut gushing blood.

"That is not pretty", I remarked coming over to inspect the gash. "It doesn't look deep".

Elena noticed Stefan's sudden movement as he turned back around, "Hey, are you okay?" Elena looked at Stefan concerned and then at me and I shrugged my shoulders in confusion.

Stefan sounded like he was forcing himself to be calm, which I found rather odd unless he had a problem with blood. "You should go. Take care of that."

Elena and I turned around again but Stefan had somehow disappeared.

Odd.

**SNW**

Later on after we got back home, I was just going to spend the night in and try my best to get some sleep since the nightmare last night had been pretty bad but Elena seemed to have other plans.

She came into my room and said, "Hey, I got a text from Bonnie she invited us to the Grill. Do you wanna come?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, I really did need the sleep but I had promised Elena earlier that we would work through this so I decided that now would be a good time to start. So nodding to her, I said, "Yeah that sounds fine, I'll just get changed. I'll meet you downstairs."

She nodded and smiled, heading back downstairs. I got off the bed, putting my book down and found some clothes, thinking I should probably do the washing soon. As I got down, Elena was calling out to Jenna, "Lily and I are meeting Bonnie at the grill".

Jenna turned around and gestured with her hands for us to wait, which we did, "Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night".

Elena laughed and smiled, "Well done, Aunt Jenna".

Smiling myself, I said, "Don't worry we won't".

Elena reached the door and opened it and let out a surprised, "Oh".

Confused, I looked around and saw Stefan standing there, hand raised, obviously about to knock, "Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange".

I won't argue that. "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish", Elena said smiling.

Stefan smiled back, "Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

She looks down, then back up and shrugs, "Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where we lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back".

That was when I noticed he was holding Elena's journal. We had completely forgotten about it after the weirdness at the cemetery. Thankfully he was decent to return it.

Elena also looked surprised, "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you".

Stefan hurriedly said, "Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it".

"No? Why not? Most people would have", Elena questioned. So far, Stefan seemed alright, a little odd and reserved but alright.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine".

I could tell that this was fastly becoming a private moment and I was just standing there basically intruding, so to save myself I said to Elena, "Um, Elena I'm just going to wait in the car?"

They both seemed to realize that I was there, Stefan seemed to tense automatically, and Elena smiled at my pleading expression, "Ok, here are the keys."

I smiled in thanks and dashed to the car, opened it and got in the back seat. Knowing that Stefan would obviously be coming now and get shotgun. Looking back to the porch Elena and Stefan were still talking. They did look cute together and it definitely had potential to go somewhere. They eventually made their way back to the car and slid in with Elena and Stefan exchanging looks and I smiled to myself as Elena drove off.

**SNW**

As we walked into the Grill my eyes immediately sought Bonnie and I found her at a nearby table with Caroline and Matt, who looked like he was about to make his way over, not wanting to get in between yet another awkward situation I quickly made my way to the table and nodded to Matt as he walked past, he returned my gesture. Taking my seat next to Bonnie, I breathed a sigh of relief. She then looked at me with a raised brow.

"I was hoping to escape another awkward encounter. Stefan showed up on the doorstep earlier. I don't need psychic powers to know that something will happen there".

"Yep, even without that I can tell. I just feel bad for Matt".

"Me too, it was sad that it ended the way it did, but things change. He's strong though he'll be able to move on".

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, let's just hope that they both can move past the awkward phase".

As Elena and Stefan maneuvered their way towards us and sat down the 'Caroline inquisition' began as she started interrogating Stefan almost immediately with, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm, and moved when I was still young".

Bonnie then intervened, "Parents?"

"My parents passed away", he responded and looked at my sister sadly.

"I'm sorry, any siblings?"

"None that I talk to, I live with my uncle".

That jogged my memory a bit, "Wait! Is your uncle Zach Salvatore up at the old boarding house?"

He looked at me then, "Yeah, that's him. He doesn't get around much".

I nodded, "I think our parents knew him but we've never met him".

Before I could say anything else, Caroline interrupted, "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow".

Stefan looked confused so Bonnie explained, "It's a back to school thing at the falls".

Personally, I had never been much of a party goer; I was more of a home-body than anything but Elena usually took care of that by sometimes literally dragging me with her to various places.

Stefan then said looking at Elena, "Are you going?"

It was _so_ obvious now but Elena took too long to respond so Bonnie took over, "Of course she is", which left a small smile on Elena's face as she looked back at Stefan.

I glanced at Bonnie who caught my eye and we grinned, so she continued, "What about you Lily, you hardly ever go to these things". The grin instantly slid off my face. Urgh. She should know the reasons by now, I just never saw the point of standing either off to the side by myself with a drink or in a group of people where I probably wouldn't have much to say. I could do better with some much needed sleep.

"I don't think so Bon, maybe another time".

She looked dubiously at me then but before she could say anymore, Caroline interjected, "Come on Lil, it'll be good for you to go out and socialize for once, you never know what could happen".

I mentally groaned, if I kept saying no she'd stay on my case, "You're not going to stop, until I say yes are you?"

Stefan looked amused as Caroline smiled brightly, "Nope and you know that the three of us will literally drag you there if you stand a protest".

Bonnie said with an air of finality, "We'll bring reinforcements".

After a look from my sister I knew I had no option now but to go, "Urgh, fine, you guys win, but if I faint from exhaustion and oversleep you guys are taking the blame".

They all smiled but I missed Stefan's look of concern.

**SNW**

The next day, we were all in history awaiting Tanner's new round of torture. Trying my best to stay tuned in I heard him say, "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie's head jolted up, "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot".

There were a few chuckles leaving Tanner looking very unimpressed, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt exasperated, replied with a simple, "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it".

Not happy with not getting his desired result Tanner looked for his next victim, "Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know".

Tanner's face hardened, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break and that goes for your sister as well, who I see hasn't been fully paying attention".

My jaw dropped and Elena looked downtrodden and I suddenly felt extremely angry. I'm normally not an angry person by nature and I avoid confrontations at all costs because I generally don't handle them well but there are just some people who really push the right buttons – Mr Tanner being one of them. If it wouldn't have gotten me a hundred detentions I would be grabbing my sister's hand and storming out of the classroom making sure to slap him on the way out.

Luckily, Stefan spoke up before I did that, "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians".

Surprised or disappointed, depending on how you look at it, Tanner turned his full attention to Stefan who had a hard look on his face, "That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore".

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Stefan paused but then said coldly, "Distant".

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle", he said in a superior tone and turned back to the front.

Not affected Stefan continued, "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts _Mr._ Tanner".

The class was stunned, no one had stood up to Tanner like that and put him in his place, and there were more than a few people smirking. All Tanner could think to say was, "Hmm".

This guy was definitely in my good books until proven otherwise.

**SNW**

No one ended up dragging me to the Falls, I just gave in to avoid that. Bonnie, Elena and I were standing around a fire talking.

"Just admit it, Elena", Bonnie said.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty".

"A 'little pretty', Elena, he is definitely heartthrob-handsome in an aristocratic way", I amended and Elena raised her brow, "And no I'm not hitting on him, just re-phrasing". Elena smiled.

Bonnie chuckled and added, "He has that romance novel stare", and then she asked, "So where is he?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one".

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate".

"Don't you need to close your eyes and hold your hands over a crystal ball?" I asked.

"Wait, here!" Elena said and handed Bonnie a discarded beer bottle. Bonnie took it and touched Elena's hand. It looked like she was spacing out and then coming to her senses she abruptly pulled her hand back.

"Bonnie?" I asked, confused.

"What?" Elena question; equally confused.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow". I immediately became spooked, remembering the graveyard scene, and it didn't help that we were in the woods at night.

"What?" Elena asked again.

Bonnie looked really scared, "A crow. There was fog, and a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill". Then she ran off leaving Elena and I very confused and me, more than a little freaked.

Elena shouts out, "Okay but Bonnie!"

Elena turns around and then bumps into Stefan; I hadn't even heard him come up being too freaked out about what just happened. Maybe I should re-evaluate my skepticism.

"Oh, hi", Elena said.

"Hi", he said back.

"Hey", I greeted and he nodded to me and then turned back to my sister.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah".

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something", he stated but it came out as more of a question.

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here".

"I'm here".

There seemed to be a lot of these moments happening between them recently, so I decided to give them their privacy. "Elena I'm going to find Bonnie and see if she's okay".

Elena turned to me, "Okay, thanks and be careful".

"Elena, I don't think a mountain lion is going to jump out of the bushes. I'll be fine. I'll text you when I find Bonnie. It was good to see you again Stefan". I smiled at him and he nodded and I left to find Bonnie.

**SNW**

I looked all around and couldn't see Bonnie; she must've been really freaked out by what she _thought _she saw. It had been strange, while I was wondering around I got that hair raising feeling like I was being watched. I had already texted Elena but hadn't received a reply and was just about to go searching for both her and Jeremy when I heard her voice calling out frantically; "Somebody help!"

Really worried I rushed towards where the crowd was gathering, and then I heard Matt's voice, "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

They had laid Vicki's body down on a wide tree stump and as I moved closer I saw there was a wound on her neck gushing blood. Suddenly, Tyler appeared next to me, "What happened to her?"

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted, and I quickly dialed 911, reporting the incident.

"Matt, they'll be here in 10 minutes; they said to keep pressure applied to the wound". He looked at me and I moved my scarf off my neck and said, "Here, put this on her neck". He nodded in thanks and took the scarf and pressed it against the wound.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler said, moving me back with him. Normally we couldn't stand each other but we both wanted to make sure that Vicki was alright.

What animal could possibly have attacked her?

**SNW**

Stefan came rushing into the old Salvatore boarding house, when Zach came up to him with an alarmed expression, "What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me", he says in a rush and hurries up to his room. As he enters he hears a loud squawk and a crow appears.

Stefan pauses, and notices a man standing on the balcony, clad all in black that contrasted with his pale skin and his piercing ice blue eyes remained intensely focused on Stefan, the slight smirk on his face indicating that he's up to no good.

"Damon".

"Hello, Brother".

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan said.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog".

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it".

Stefan stares in disbelief and confusion, "It's been _15 years_, Damon".

Damon sarcastically rejoices, "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties, that horrible grunge look, did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads".

"Why are you here?" Stefan pressed, but dreading the answer.

"I miss my little brother", as if it should be the most logical reason in the world.

Stefan instantly discards it, "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do".

"I've managed to keep myself busy".

Getting back to the issue, Stefan says, "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you".

"Ah. That can be a problem . . . for you".

"Why are you here now?" Stefan tried again, hoping to get some sort of truth from his older brother.

Completely deflecting Stefan's interrogation, Damon turns the tables on his brother, "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word . . . Elena".

**SNW**

As the ambulance was leaving the Falls with Matt and Vicki, Elena and I had managed to track Bonnie and we were huddled together talking.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news".

"I'll come with you", I said and she nodded.

Elena said "I gotta take Jeremy home".

"Elena, Lily; there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie?" I asked.

"That it's just the beginning", she predicted.

Talk about ominous. Elena and I looked at each other, wondering what it could possibly mean for all of us.

**SNW**

Damon continued to taunt his younger brother with, "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine", Stefan stated.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel? Elena's little sister, Lily was it? She sure does smell … delicious. I bet you were just _struggling_ not to take a bite".

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work".

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon starts hitting Stefan to get a rise.

"Stop it".

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase; let's just go straight for Elena and have little Lily for after's".

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" He says as Stefan's face begins to transform so Damon pushes aggressively, "I can".

Finally snapping Stefan shouts, "I said stop!" Stefan runs at Damon, throwing him out of the window but when he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

Deciding to appear and assess, Damon says, "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face thing. It was good".

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die".

"That's a given".

"Not here. I won't allow it", Stefan says with finality.

"I take that as an invitation".

Desperately Stefan pleads to make Damon see reason, "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word", Damon responds unaffected.

"Just stay away from Elena and her sister".

Looking down Damon says, "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here". Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.

Standing over Stefan and looking down with a menacing look, Damon threatens, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach", he finishes as he heads back to the house.

**SNW**

Bonnie, Caroline and I had made it to the Grill and had found a table. We had ordered Caroline some black coffee to sober her up but it was taking a while.

"Are you sober yet?"

Caroline moved her head up from where she was resting it on her arm and took a minute to say, "No".

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get us home".

Suddenly she changes the subject to something that made me incredibly uncomfortable, "Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

I looked at Bonnie pleadingly and she thankfully took the reigns as I really couldn't think of anything to say and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, "I'm not touching that".

In her drunk-depressed mood, Caroline continued, "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try _so_ hard, and . . . I'm never the one".

I looked down, a small part of me did agree with her. I had at times felt jealous but it was never permanent, I loved my sister and would do anything for her and most of all I wanted her to be happy and since Stefan Salvatore had arrived I had noticed a change in her. He was good for her. I believe that there's someone out there for everyone, and something told me that if Caroline mellowed down her and Stefan could be great friends but that's all it'd ever be. She'd find someone who loved her for her with time.

"It's not a competition, Caroline", Bonnie remarked.

Caroline looks at her and states, "Yeah, it is".

I sighed, "Bonnie and I'll go pay for this. We'll be back". Bonnie looked up at me and then we moved up from the table heading over to the bar. "I always feel awkward whenever she brings that up. I'm sorry for throwing you at the front but since she's my friend and Elena's my sister… well…"

Bonnie looks at me sympathetically, "I know it's hard being in the middle of the drama. You just need to remain neutral with the advice".

"I know but you know me, and me and confrontations don't often go well, most of the time I never know what to say and I don't want to hurt anyone".

"I'm sure you'll get better with those situations, you have your moments".

I laughed, "Gee thanks Bon. I feel empowered".

She laughs back, "Good. Now let's get the check".

When we headed back Caroline seemed all smiley and flustered. What could have happened that made her go from depressed to peppy in the space of a few minutes? Unless it was a guy. Looking around I couldn't find anyone that would peak Caroline's interest so I said, "Hey, come on, let's head home".

What I didn't see were the eyes of a crow watching us from the alley as we headed out to the car.

**SNW**

When I got back I noticed that Elena and Jeremy's doors were closed so I headed off to my room. I felt very exhausted especially as I realized that a lot had happened today. It had definitely been a day change. The numbness is still there but it's lifting.

After my shower, I changed into my pj's and hopped into bed. It takes me a while, but I eventually closed my eyes and drifted off.

_It starts off as nothing, just a blanket of blackness covering my eyes, and then I see what I've seen every night for the past four months but only in brief flashes.. A vehicle is screeching down the road and then it swerves violently. That's when I see the bridge. The vehicle collides and crashes over, plunging into the waters depths. All the while I hear their screaming …_

_The scene changes as soon as the car plunges and once again blackness is covering my eyes. Then I see something new. Flames suddenly appear and the bright embers flicker across my vision. The strange part is I can feel the intense heat. I try to get away from it but I can't. I hear women screaming again. Their screams are loud and are filled of terror and anguish. This time it sounds like more than two and I can't hear the man that I heard before, all I see is a shadowy figure, that's telling me to be afraid. And as much as I try otherwise I can't help but be afraid. The shadowy figure seems to possess a power, a power so strong that it seems indestructible. Something tells me that wherever this figure goes, death is inevitable._

_The image refuses to sharpen. All of a sudden it's black again. Out of the darkness the figures eyes appear. Only the eyes. And I've never seen anything so cold and cruel as those eyes; I look into them and see my own death._

That's when I wake up screaming …

**A/N: **Happy New Year everyone! I hope this year brings you all good health and many happy memories to cherish.

A BIG thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance. I really appreciate your support. What are your thoughts? Would you read another chapter? Please review, I am excited to read your comments. I'll try and keep my updates as frequent as I can.

Posted: 01/01/2015

Words: 8,931

Next: The Night of the Comet


	2. Chapter 2 - The Night of the Comet

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries belongs to the author LJ Smith and has been adapted for television by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I only own my Ocs and anything else you don't recognize.

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. It's a little later then I would've liked but I hope that you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who viewed, favourited and followed.

**Koipond - tea: **Thank you so much for your review it made me smile. I was really anxious to read what people thought. I'm glad that you think the title works well for the story. It was hard to choose which one would represent it best. I agree - I've read _so_ many similar stories and when I decided to write my own version I wanted to try and make it as original as possible. I hope that you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**Previously in: A Strange New World **

_The image refuses to sharpen. All of a sudden it's black again. Out of the darkness the figures eyes appear. Only the eyes. And I've never seen anything so cold and cruel as those eyes; I look into them and see my own death. _

That's when I wake up screaming …

**CHAPTER 2: The Night of the Comet**

I jolted awake, the screams dying on my lips but I'm sure that the terror from the nightmare remained evident in my eyes. Breathing heavily, my forehead glistening with sweat, it took me a moment to focus on my surroundings and it was then that I noticed who was in the room. Stefan was above me holding me down by my arms – what? I looked at him surprised and confused and then looked around to find Elena hovering by the other side of the bed. Both of them had very concerned expressions.

"E-Elena", I stuttered weakly.

She moved forward to sit next to me and nodded to Stefan who removed his arms, tensed and quickly went back to her room. Glancing between where Stefan left then back to Elena, I said; "Please tell me your get together isn't what I think it is? Because you only just met him and-"

Before I could say anything else, Elena shook her head and quickly corrected, "No, no. Stefan came by last night to ask if I was okay from earlier and then I invited him in to talk."

I checked the clock – it was 2:00am. My eyes widened. Turning back to her I said "Well that's good. I'm sorry for disturbing you both."

Before she could say anything else, Jenna rushed into the room appearing slightly dishevelled. "Is everything okay, I thought I heard screaming."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "It was just another nightmare. Elena got me to wake up but everything's fine now." I made sure not to mention the fact that Stefan helped because he came over and was currently in her niece's room. Jenna's a cool aunt but I seriously doubt that she'd be okay with that.

Jenna remained worried, "Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"No, I should be fine."

Jenna moved further into the room and sat down next to me on the other side of the bed. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "Listen Lily, I know that you've said that you don't want to take anything to help you sleep. But the nightmares seem to be getting worse. I think that you should at least talk to someone, it might help things get better."

Sighing, I thought it over and decided that she was right. It was something that I hadn't tried and maybe talking to someone who was objective would help me. I looked to Elena for her opinion and she nodded. "It's for the best Lily. If the nightmares continue like they have been it could impact your study."

I looked back to Jenna and agreed, "Alright."

Jenna nodded and said, "I'll call Dr. Phillips office and make an appointment for you."

"Thanks Jenna. I also wanted to ask you both something." I bit my lip before continuing, "Can you guys come with me to see Lumiere? I don't want to go alone – at least not at first. I really miss him and I'm hoping to get back into riding. I feel horrible for completely neglecting him." I finished with undisguised hope in my voice.

Elena and Jenna regarded me for a moment surprised. I guess that could be expected I mean the request practically came out of nowhere.

Smiling, Jenna said, "Sure sweetheart we'd love to. I'll call ahead to let them know that we're coming later. I'm happy that you want to do this but just out of curiosity; where did this come from?"

"Well, I was getting ready for school yesterday when the photo over on the wall caught my eye." I said pointing towards the frame hanging on my wall. Elena and Jenna gazed at me, eyebrows drawn together, before turning around and walking over to the frame. Their backs were mostly turned but I could see the corners of their mouths tilted upwards, obviously smiling at the photo and the memory of that family outing. Elena and Jenna looked at each other silently communicating before they came back over. Jenna smiled and lent forward to hug me. Elena joined in after a moment.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," I said.

"It's not your fault Lily flower", Elena said soothingly.

"You've got to get up early tomorrow so you both should try to get more sleep. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Jenna asked.

Shaking my head, I answered, "No, I should be fine now".

They released me from the hug, saying goodnight and left. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face, getting rid of the sweat residue. Coming back to bed, I started to drift off, seriously freaked out by the intensity of the nightmare and the fact that I felt the heat from the flames. I thankfully passed out before I could see those eyes again …

**SNW**

The next morning I felt rather groggy thanks to last night and I could feel a headache developing. I got up and went to have a shower which helped to clear my head. After, I put my towel-dried hair up into a simple pony-tail, then got dressed in jeans and a cream coloured blouse. Once my bag was organised I grabbed a light blue cardigan and headed down to the kitchen.

I decided on making smoothies for breakfast and got out some pop-tarts. I had been in the kitchen for a while having breakfast and reading one of my books on my AP English-Lit assigned list when I heard shuffling coming down the stairs. Elena and Jenna entered the kitchen. They both smiled and said good morning.

"Hey, I made smoothies and got some pop-tarts out. You look nice Jenna. Where are you off to?" Jenna had on an elegant navy work-dress with her reddish blonde hair styled in a classy up-do.

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference," she said, as she and Elena moved over to the counter.

Noticing that Jeremy wasn't coming down, I asked, "Where's Jeremy?"

Elena and Jenna gave me a significant look, to which I said, "Oh".

They both nodded. "Yeah he gave me quite the excuse this morning."

"Which was?"

Sighing Jenna answered, "Something about getting to a wood shop early to finish a birdhouse. I should've seen through that."

"He'll come round. It'll be okay. We just have to give him time and not push too hard." My brother still wasn't speaking to me but I had to find a way to reconnect with him so I didn't lose him completely.

"I hope you're right," was all Jenna said.

I made sure to take some aspirin with me just in case my headache got worse. After we finished in the kitchen Jenna left, then Elena drove us to school.

**SNW**

We were in history and I noticed that Elena and Stefan were once again stealing glances at each other, while Mr. Tanner went on with his lecture about the comet.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena and Stefan immediately dropped their gazes as the bell rang.

I saw Elena leave with Stefan, so I decided to catch up with Caroline and Bonnie, smiling at them, the three of us walked down the hall.

As we were headed to our lockers, Caroline stated, "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

Smiling Bonnie replied, "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes; witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night," Caroline said becoming all dreamy.

"I didn't see him, you did", Bonnie clarified.

"What did the guy look like?" I asked curious.

"He had black hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin, was clad mostly in black and a sexy smirk".

"He sounds handsome … and arrogant." Caroline glared, chuckling I raised my hands in mock surrender. "He must be new to town or passing through."

"Mm", she said, still sounding dreamy.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline snorted, "I don't know. I was drunk. Hey you guys are coming with me to the grill later. We need to sort out the fliers for tonight. And I'm not taking no for an answer". She said as she stopped and looked sternly between us.

Bonnie and I glanced at each other eyebrows raised before grinning, with that settled we continued down the hall.

**SNW**

Later we arrived at the grill and decided to eat outside. As we were organising the fliers Bonnie said, "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity".

"Creepy." I commented. First the whole eeriness at the graveyard the other day with the fog, the crow and the man, Bonnie's 'predictions', then Vicki's attack and now apparently this comet is supposed to be a sign of impending doom. I still didn't really know what to believe, none of this could mean anything; right?

Caroline snorted her disagreement by saying, "Yeah, and then you poured your Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?"

"So then nothing", Elena said exasperated.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline eagerly inquired.

"Nope. We didn't go there".

"It's true". I confirmed. They all looked at me. "What? I had another nightmare and when I woke up the next thing I know is Stefan's holding me down and Elena's there. Besides I asked Elena the same thing last night".

But admitting that to help my sister out didn't stop Caroline, as she persisted with; "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours", Elena admitted in vain attempt to get her to drop it.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Smiling coyly, she placed her hands together in dramatic emphasis.

"Profound," Elena said. Her eyes drifted and she actually seemed to be considering Caroline's words before she got up and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

Smiling Elena said, "Caroline's right", we all looked shocked, "It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it, instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. Lily, come with me?"

I frowned up at her, "Why, exactly?"

"Moral support", she answered almost pleadingly.

"But if he is there and things go smoothly it'll get awkward with me being there and you'll need the car to get home." Elena looked disappointed but realised that I was right. "You'll be able to tell me all about it when you get back Lena".

"Alright, I guess you're right. Thanks guys, I'll see you all later". She said and then walked off.

When she left Bonnie turned to me concerned, "How bad was the nightmare?"

"What?"

"When you said Stefan came over last night, you said that you had a nightmare," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, it was pretty bad and … different."

That piqued Caroline's interest, "Different; how?"

"Well, it's only been one thing for months and it suddenly changed tonight. All I can remember is hearing women screaming, fire blazing and a shadowy figure whose eyes are completely evil. I have no idea if it means anything but I hope that I don't see those eyes again." A shiver ran down my spine just remembering. I hoped that tonight would be peaceful.

Bonnie and Caroline turned to each other, then Bonnie asked, "What are you doing to stop it?"

"I'm not taking anything. I don't want to become dependent on something, that'll just give me a new set of problems. But Aunt Jenna's going to make me an appointment with Dr. Phillips, maybe talking with a professional will help."

"Well if you need anything, we're both here to listen okay", she offered kindly, and Caroline nodded in agreement. Usually I went to Elena and Bonnie with my problems because sometimes, as great as Caroline was, she didn't always listen.

**SNW**

After we'd finished sorting the many fliers, Bonnie drove me home. Walking into the house I went to the kitchen and heard Elena saying to Jenna, "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues".

"So, I take it things didn't go as planned", I interpreted.

She looked up at me and said, "No, when I got there the door was open but he wasn't there when I went in. But I met his older brother Damon", she summarised for me.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, he never mentioned he had a brother?"

I thought back to the other night when we talked with Stefan at the grill, "Well the other night at the grill, when you asked him if he had any siblings, he did say that that he had 'none that he talks to'. What else happened?" I asked trying to get the full story.

"Damon mentioned that Stefan had an ex-girlfriend named Katherine and that he was on the rebound, then Stefan appeared and he was really tense and closed off".

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues or amphetamine issues," Jenna said.

We heard the front door open and Jenna went out to check. Then we heard her exclaim, "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool once. And so that's . . . that's cool." Elena and I exchanged a look.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna rants and we saw an apple being thrown at Jeremy's head when he was halfway up the stairs.

He turned around sharply, "Ow! Why … why did you do that?" Jeremy said, with a half angry, half stunned expression.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion," Jenna asserts.

Smirking, Jeremy pulled his hoodie back up and replied, "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight". Then he continued back up the stairs.

Jenna came back into the kitchen and sat back down at the island table wearing a tired expression. "Lily, I called Joe Hamilton at the stables and he said that we can come by now to visit Lumiere, if you'd like."

Smiling, I went up and hugged her. "Are you still coming Elena?" I asked.

"Of course, but we'll need to be back in town by 6:30 to hand out programs." Then she added in mock seriousness, "Or Caroline will kill us."

Laughing, I agreed. I hesitated a little before asking, "Oh Jenna, um, were you able to make an appointment with Dr. Phillips?"

She glanced up, "Yeah, he had a cancelation and you have an appointment tomorrow after school".

"Oh, that soon", I said, suddenly nervous. Maybe I still wasn't ready … but at some point I'd have to be.

**SNW**

A little while later I was in the back seat of Jenna's car wearing my riding gear and had my helmet sitting in the seat beside me. It felt strange to be in the outfit again. It had been such a long time since I had last worn it that the items felt regretfully foreign to me. As Jenna drove along the once familiar road, I thought about what I would do if I wanted to continue. If I did, I decided that I wouldn't participate in competition riding anymore and just ride for my own enjoyment and also use it as a means of escape when things got too stressful. If I didn't, maybe selling Lumiere to the stables for others to ride would be the best idea and that way I could still come and visit him from time to time. I was certain that Jenna would be okay with doing that.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Elena wrapped a supportive arm around me as Jenna led the way to the office.

When we got there Joe was sitting at his desk. He was a tall man in his late forties, who had a medium build; his curly hair used to be brown but was now mostly grey, he had blue eyes and tanned skin. We walked past the office window and Jenna knocked on the door frame, when he looked up he spotted us hovering. Placing a pen back on the desk he got up and with a bright smile walked over to us and extended a hand which Jenna readily shook.

"Ah, Jenna, it's good to see you folks here again. I was happy you called".

"Hey Joe, same here".

Joe then looked toward me, still huddled next to my sister. "Hey kid", he said softly. That's what I loved about Joe he had a very laid back and caring personality but if you were in trouble with him you definitely knew you were. In all the years I spent coming here he became like a second father to me and a great mentor.

I walked forward and hugged him, "Hey Joe. How's Lumiere?"

Hugging me back, he said, "Still the best horse here but he's missed you kid".

"I've missed him too. I'm sorry that I stopped coming, I-"

"Kid, you've got nothing to apologize for, we understand; now how about you come see Lumiere?"

I smiled and nodded my head, wiping the few stray tears away. Joe led the way with me next to him and Jenna and Elena trailed on behind.

Finally we reached Lumiere's stall, I peered at him over the gate. He still was a magnificent stallion.

"We moved him to a new stall a while back when a few more people started. My son Brandon started helping out more this summer and has been taking care of him for ya".

"Thank you for taking such good care of him for me. I'll have to thank Brandon as well".

He smiled at me, "You can thank him now. I'll go get him and let you and Lumiere catch-up". He started walking away but then turned back around. "Hey kid?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back". He then walked off to find Brandon.

"Go on", Elena gently encouraged. I hesitated but with a nod from Jenna I then opened the gate and walked in, shutting it behind me. Holding my hand out I reached over to touch him and slowly started to pet him. He seemed to still recognize me and nuzzled my neck making me giggle.

"Ready to take him out for a ride kid", I heard Joe say. I turned around and nodded. "Alright let's tack him up. Brandon?"

That's when I noticed his son standing behind him. He flashed me a smile which I nervously returned. He was the same as I remembered him. He was very handsome; almost the same height as his father, the same medium build and tanned skin, short brown hair, dark blue eyes and chiselled features. He put the tack on the door before coming in.

"Hey Lily, it's good to see you", he said and held out his hand.

Taking it, I replied, "Yeah, you too. Thank you for taking such great care of him for me".

Shrugging his shoulders, he said casually, "Ah, it was no trouble. He's a great horse".

"That he is", I agreed fondly.

"How about we get this guy tacked up". I nodded and he went to get the saddle. After we finished, we led him outside.

"Where'd they go?" I asked glancing around noting the absence of Jenna, Elena and Joe.

"Probably trying to be subtle", he said. Brandon and I had become friends mostly through our connection to horses. We'd never dated but the girls always claimed that we would make a great couple.

"Ah … so your dad mentioned that you started helping out more this summer", I mentioned, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, I still haven't decided what I want to do since I graduated earlier this year, so I deferred for a year. I just want to make sure I consider all my options first".

"Sounds like a smart plan. Um, Brandon?"

He turned to look at me; "Yeah Lil".

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around", I said softly with sincerity.

Taking hold of one of my hands, he said, "Lil, I'm sure my dad told you the same thing. You've got nothing to apologize for. With what you've been through it's understandable. But I'm glad you're here". He then wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed into his embrace. Pulling apart, he kept an arm around me as we led Lumiere further out to the field. Brandon opened the gate. "Here we are. Were you just planning to take it easy today?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile so…"

"It's alright. Take your time", he said gently. I nodded, biting my lip. "Do you know yet if you're planning to come back?"

"We'll see". I said

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded, took a deep breath and got up on the horse. Brandon stepped back and walked outside the fence and closed the gate, where I saw Jenna, Elena and Joe also watching. I gently kicked Lumiere and we set off around the edges in a slow walk and leisurely moved into a trot. A smile crept onto my face as we continued around, memories flashing through my mind as we went.

**SNW**

We went back to the stable and put Lumiere in his stall where he was untacked and brushed down. I informed Joe and Jenna that I was interested in coming back but that I no longer wanted to participate in competition riding which they understood. Joe said to come around whenever I was free and they were open. Jenna was now driving us back into town so we could do our 'Caroline duty' and hand out the programs. Jenna pulled in and Elena and I got out, with Elena saying that we'd get a ride home with one of the girls. When we found Bonnie she gave us a pile of programs each as we walked around the town square.

"Tonight! Night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie called out to passer-by's.

"Hello! Would you like a program?" I asked a couple.

Bonnie turned to Elena, "He didn't call, huh?"

Elena shook her head and handed out a program, "Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part".

"That's an important milestone in any relationship". Bonnie stated.

"Isn't it?" Elena agreed.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"The timing is wrong", Elena simply said.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie questioned wisely.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie", Elena argued.

"Who is?" Bonnie countered.

Frustrated Elena said, "At least I put myself out there".

"Is that what you're calling it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All we're hearing is reasons why you can't", Bonnie stated.

**SNW**

We were all gathered in the square with candles waiting for the comet to cross over.

"Hey, I got some candles", Caroline said as she came up to us and lit mine for me.

"Hey, thanks", I said.

Elena also said hi but then Matt came up and the awkwardness settled in. "Hey", she said quietly.

"Hey", he said softly back. Anyone who observed them could tell that he was still in love with her. He lit her candle for her.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

Elena went to light someone else's candle and I noticed that it was Stefan. I walked over to where Matt was standing.

"Hey Matt, how's Vicki doing?" I asked softly.

He looked at me with a small smile, "They kept her overnight to make sure that there was no infection and she came home today. From what I can tell she's doing fine".

"That's good. Have you heard from your Mum?"

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so . . . we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home".

"Let me know if you need anything alright, I'm happy to help", I told him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks Lily. How are you doing though?"

"I'm doing okay. We went to the stables to see Lumiere earlier".

"How did it go?"

"It went well actually, I told Joe that I won't be riding competition anymore but I'd still like to keep at it".

"You going to miss it?"

"Yeah, but I just don't feel up to it now, maybe later on but not now".

"Understandable". He said and I noticed that he was looking over at Stefan and Elena.

Wanting to help and remembering what Bonnie said on remaining neutral with giving advice, I said, "It'll get better Matt. You may not be together anymore but you were friends first and you've been friends for so long. You'll always have that. Elena's not the type to just throw that away but don't make yourself miserable. You deserve to be happy too". I rubbed his shoulder affectionately and he looked back at me and pulled me in for another hug.

"Thanks Lily Flower". I smiled.

Over his shoulder I looked up and could see the comet making its way across the diamond sky. "Hey look". I said and pointed upwards. He pulled out of the hug and looked up as I said, "It's a shame that such miracles are only seen once every 100 years or so".

"Yeah", Matt agreed staring at it before looking back down at me, "Hey, do you want to get a coffee, I think everyone'll be meeting at grill".

"Sure". I said and we walked off, just as Elena walked away from Stefan blowing out her candle.

**SNW**

We were all gathered around a table at the grill talking when Jeremy suddenly rushed up and said, "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us", Tyler said.

"Leave him alone Tyler", I said glaring, feeling brave and wanting to defend my brother. Tyler just glared venomously back. Along with Tanner, Tyler is the other person I know who can get my usually dormant temper to flare up.

Jeremy turned to me and smiled and I stared in shock, it was the first time he had acknowledged me in months. Before I could smile back he turned to the rest of the group and said worriedly, "I can't find her".

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced", Tyler said maliciously.

I was about to say something back but Elena jumped in with; "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him", Tyler replied smugly.

Jeremy glared at Tyler and said hatefully, "You wanna do this right now?"

Elena turned to Jeremy and said in disbelief, "Are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you", Tyler continued with his smugness.

I glared at him as Jeremy said, "She already did. Over and over and over again".

"Yeah, right", Tyler scoffed doubtfully.

Caroline snorted in derision and said, "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way", Tyler continued adamantly.

"Guys come on this isn't the issue right now-" I tried to intervene but was interrupted by Jeremy.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it". My eyes widened and I looked at Tyler in shock, while Matt looked at his friend in anger.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt demanded, his anger growing by the second.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk". I glared at Tyler again, trying to burn a hole with it.

Fed up, Matt exclaimed, "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back", Bonnie said.

"I'll check the square", Matt said.

"I'll come with you", Jeremy and I said in unison.

We looked at each other in surprise before Elena interrupted and grabbed Jeremy's arm pulling him backwards, "Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?"

I sent him an apologetic look and rushed out after Matt. We were in the street when we spotted Stefan walking around and we walked up to him.

"Hey", we both said.

"Hey", he nodded to us both.

"Have you seen my sister?"

Stefan shook his head, "No, sorry".

Matt said worriedly, "I can't find her. She's missing". I took his hand gently.

Stefan tried to reassure us with, "I'll keep an eye out for her", and with that he started to walk away but Matt stopped him before he could leave.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday".

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked very suspiciously.

"Visiting", I frowned. It was beginning to feel just like the graveyard scene all over again. Something was definitely strange, unless it was all just coincidence.

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her'. Matt said passionately and I squeezed his hand lightly.

I looked at Stefan, he seemed to tense and then he left. Matt and I looked at each other confused.

**SNW**

After helping Matt with Vicki once she had been found safely. Matt offered me a ride home which I gratefully accepted. Elena must have come home earlier because I could hear her and Jenna talking. As I was on my way to my room, I heard Elena saying;

"What are you doing?"

I knocked on the door. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Jenna shook her head frantically and went back to searching the room; "I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy … Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative".

I looked at her confused, "What brought this on?"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday".

I grimaced as Elena said, "You got tannered. Been there".

"I think that every student in Mystic Falls High has", I remarked and Elena 'mmd' in agreement.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers'". Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up".

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna", Elena said.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you three. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible", she said helplessly as she sat down.

Elena and I glanced at each other and went to sit on either side of Jenna and each wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all …" Elena began.

"We all are. But we'll make it through", I finished.

Elena suddenly got up with a determined expression, "I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"

Jenna nodded. I rubbed her back and quickly hurried after Elena, "Hey Elena", I said a bit loudly when I got to the landing.

She turned around, "Yeah".

"You better give me details later okay". I smiled at her knowingly.

She smiled back. "Okay".

She turned to leave again but I stopped her with, "Oh and Elena", she turned back around looking almost frustrated but I smiled cheekily and said, "Good luck". She smiled again, grabbed her keys and went out the door.

I went back to Jenna who seemed to have calmed down somewhat. "Hey Jenna, I know it's late and a school night but how do you feel about some Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and cookie dough ice cream?"

She pretended to be considering, "I'd say, just this once".

I smiled and said, "Yay, you get the ice cream and I'll set everything up".

**SNW**

Later, when '_Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_' had ended and Jeremy had come home, Jenna and I headed up to bed. I got my sketch pad out and started drawing, waiting for Elena. Eventually, I grew tired and dozed off with the light still on and the sketch book had fallen off the bed when I rolled onto my side.

I felt the bed move and someone lightly shaking me as they climbed in. I groggily opened my eyes and rolled over facing my sister; "Hey. So what happened?" I whispered eagerly.

Elena had a goofy smile on her face and whispered back; "Well I went over to the boarding house, and Stefan answered, he invited me in but instead I said that the comet was outside. We talked and I told him what I would've written in my diary, he told me what he would write in his and repeated my words from earlier and then we kissed".

I breathed a sigh, "Aww that sounds so romantic, you two are so cute together", I gushed.

"Maybe but I'm scared Lil".

"Of being happy again", I related.

"Yeah, that if I'm happy for even a moment, everything'll come crashing down and I don't know if I'm strong enough".

"I know you're scared Elena, so am I. But look at all you've done to help keep the family together Elena. You're strong, one of the strongest people I know. But you've gotta give yourself a break and just live and be happy. Stefan's good for you I've seen you smile real smiles since he's come into your life, so go for it".

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Well then … you'll know that you were brave enough to try. But stop worrying so much otherwise your forehead will be crowded with frown lines", I whispered, trying to ease my sister's concerns.

She laughed quietly and then suddenly said, "I'm proud of you".

"Ditto but for what?"

"For being strong and getting back on the horse – pun intended".

"Thanks. Things will get better Elena, you'll see". I reached out and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back. "You're sleeping here right?"

"Yeah, goodnight Lil".

"Night Elena", I rolled back over and as I reached out to turn off the light my eyes flickered down and a pair of black eyes that were cold and cruel stared back up at me.

**SNW**

**A/N: **Please review. I would love to know what your thoughts on the story and Lily are so far. Would you read another chapter? I also wanted to upload a cover image for the story but I'm not sure how to do that. I'll try and update again soon. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, I would really appreciate your help. Once again thank you so much for your support … until next time.

**Published: **11/01/2015

**Words: **5,821

**Up Next:** Friday Night Bites (Lily meets Damon)


	3. Chapter 3 - Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries belongs to the author LJ Smith and has been adapted for television by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I only own my Ocs and anything else you don't recognize.

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. This is one of my favourite episodes but I was nervous to write it, I hope that I've done the first meeting between Damon and Lily well. Does anyone else feel a little intimidated when writing Damon's character? I've only written a few scenes but I'm never confident that I've done his character justice.

Thank you to everyone who viewed, favourited and followed. The response to the story in its early stage has been fantastic and very encouraging.

**Yazzy97: **Thank you for your review. I'm thrilled that you think so. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**Valitahh.15: **Thank you for your review. Here's the new chapter, I hope that you won't be disappointed. I'm going to try my best to keep my updates as frequent as I can. Please let me know what you think.

PS. I've opened a Quotev account and my account link is posted on my profile page for easier access. This story is also published there.

**Previously in: A Strange New World**

"_Things will get better Elena, you'll see". I reached out and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back. "You're sleeping here right?"_

"_Yeah, goodnight Lil". _

"_Night Elena", I rolled back over and as I reached out to turn off the light my eyes flickered down and a pair of black eyes that were cold and cruel stared back up at me._

**CHAPTER 3: Friday Night Bites**

I had somehow managed to fall asleep again when the image of those eyes had finally faded from my mind and my internal panicking had calmed down. Were these eyes going to haunt me now? I silently prayed that these nightmares would end. I had my appointment with Dr. Phillips later today and I was torn between not being ready and wanting to relieve my mind of this stress – preferably before it drove me crazy. I was resting with my eyes closed when the alarm went off making me alert after hearing that horrible shrill sound. I felt the bed move and that's when I remembered that Elena had slept here last night. The bed was so warm; I didn't want to get up but with the incessant beeping I reached over and slammed my hand down on the button. Elena was still resting so I decided to have a shower first before I woke her up. Taking off my locket I picked out a random outfit and went into the bathroom. When I came back out Elena had left to go get ready. I put my locket back on and styled my towel dried hair in a messy bun. I was still organizing my bag when she came back into the room.

"Morning, Bonnie texted me saying she'll be here soon to pick us up. You ready?"

I double checked my stuff. "Yeah", I said. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I followed Elena out the door.

**SNW**

We were in Bonnie's car on the way to school and I noticed that something must have been weighing heavily on her mind as she had been sending a distressed and awkward vibe ever since we got in the car.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing", she replied.

"You've been acting strange the whole drive, did something happen?" I pressed.

Elena looked over, "Bonnie, she's right. Whatever it is you can tell us?"

Giving in Bonnie said, "I think that you should be careful with Stefan".

Bonnie pulled into the school parking lot and we got out. Elena and I were both confused as Bonnie was shipping for this relationship the other day. We must have missed something, for her opinion to change so drastically and that begged the question as to what actually happened to change it.

As we got out and Bonnie locked her car she clarified, "Look, I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow".

"You were the one who said to go for it", Elena reminded her.

"Now I'm saying take it slow", she emphasized.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field", Bonnie tried to reason.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl", Elena remarked.

"Bonnie, seriously what happened?" I questioned, now really concerned as to why she's suddenly scared of Stefan, who is anything but a monster, from what I've observed so far.

"It's stupid…" she hesitated.

"Bonnie, if it's bothering you this much than it's anything but stupid. Please tell us what's wrong".

"Bonnie, out with it", Elena said firmly.

"I accidentally touched Stefan …. and I got a really bad feeling", she explained.

"Is that it?" Elena said unconvinced. Bonnie started to walk away but Elena put her hand on her shoulder effectively stopping her, "Bonnie", she tried.

Bonnie stopped and turned around, "It was bad, bad!" She said desperately, trying to make us believe her and understand.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena queried.

Bonnie deflected her assumption and said, "You know what, I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend".

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that", Elena told us both.

**SNW**

We had been walking around when Stefan came up to join us. "Good morning Elena, Bonnie, Lily", he said nodding and smiling to each of us.

Elena and I smiled back in greeting but Bonnie said hurriedly, "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later", and she rushed off.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena tried.

"She doesn't like me very much", Stefan said, bluntly stating the obvious.

"Elena, I'm going to go and see if Bonnie's okay". She nodded and I sent them both an apologetic look and went to find her.

"_Hey, where are u?"_ I sent the text and because of how she had acted this morning I wasn't expecting a reply but was surprised when one came almost instantly.

"_At my locker"_, she replied.

I hurried to find her before history started. When I got there Bonnie had just closed her locker and was organizing her books.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you find Caroline?" Caroline obviously wasn't there but she could have found her on the way over.

"No, I didn't and I'm getting worried. And to answer your other question, I'm fine. Sorry about before, it's just…"

"Bonnie, it's okay but now I have a feeling that Elena will be planning something in order for you and Stefan to get along".

She groaned audibly, realizing that I was right.

"Bonnie, when you touched Stefan, what exactly did you …."

She eyed me for a moment, deciding on whether or not to tell me, she gave a resigned sigh and then said,  
>"It wasn't clear like a picture. When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling, it vibrated through me and it was cold and it..."<p>

"And what?" I probed.

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like".

A chill went down my spine. "There's something else isn't there?"

She nodded, then continued, "Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know but Grams will say it's because, I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. I just want it to stop, but no matter how hard I try to ignore it, it won't leave me alone", she ranted. "I must sound like a crazy person; I know that you don't believe in this stuff".

It still seemed impossible to believe but there were warning signs that kept appearing and they were becoming difficult to ignore. Besides if I wanted to be of any help to my friend, I'd have to set aside any skepticism and just be there for her, as she has been for me. "I don't think you're crazy Bon, if it's real for you then it's real for me", I said reassuringly. Just then the bell rang. As we were heading to class I said, "I know you probably don't want to but it might be a good idea to talk to your Grams".

Bonnie looked like that was the last thing that she wanted to do as we headed into class.

Maybe there was more to Stefan Salvatore then meets the eye but one thing I knew with absolute certainty was that whatever truth was being hidden, Stefan would not harm my sister, at least not intentionally. Anyone could see that he was completely enamoured by her, it only took one look.

**SNW**

Tanner had started the class and instead of lecturing he was quizzing us on various dates. I glanced around the classroom and saw Bonnie scribbling in her notebook. Stefan and Elena were sitting next to each other, leaning in close together having a whispered conversation.

"World War II ended in ... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" There was no response from her, so Mr. Tanner continued, his hawkish eyes scanning their prey, "Ms. Gilbert, Lily".

I stared at him and answered promptly, "It was 1945, sir".

"Correct. Let's see … Pearl Harbor. How about the other Gilbert?" Elena and Stefan were still whispering when Mr. Tanner loudly interrupted, "Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena's head jerked up, "Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

She looked stumped and only said "Um..."

I knew the answer but Stefan beat me to it, interceding confidently on my sister's behalf, "December 7, 1941".

"Thank you, _Miss Gilbert_", he said pointedly. The class laughed in response. It was a rare sight in this room.

"Anytime", Stefan lightly joked back.

"Very well; the fall of the Berlin wall", Tanner continued.

"1989", Stefan said immediately and then stated "I'm good with dates, sir".

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Tanner challenged, "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act".

Stefan's responses were fast and well-assured. "1964".

"John F. Kennedy assassination".

"1963".

Tanner became more determined and moved away from the front; walking up to Stefan he fired off his next question, "Martin Luther King".

"'68".

"Lincoln".

"1865".

"Roe vs. Wade".

"1973".

"Brown vs. Board".

"1954".

"The Battle of Gettysburg".

"1863".

"Korean war".

"1950 to 1953".

"Ha! It ended in '52. Got ya!"

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53".

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly. It was …"

I knew the answer without searching and confirmed with a smile, "It was 19 ... 53".

The class started applauding, and then the bell rang.

**SNW**

Not having anything else to do I took my books with me and met up with Bonnie to watch the cheerleading practice. I was never the cheerleading type and thankfully Caroline didn't badger me about joining too much, probably secretly agreeing. Elena wasn't there yet and I wasn't a hundred percent sure that she would show up. Bonnie was stretching when I sat beside her;

"Hey".

"Hey. Have you seen Elena?"

"Not since class but I'm not sure she'll turn up", but just as I finished Elena showed.

"Oh my god you're here", Bonnie exclaimed surprised.

"Yep, I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were. Oh, and you're both coming to dinner tonight". Ah, so this was her plot to get her best friend and new boyfriend to like each other.

"I am?" Bonnie asked.

"Mm-hmm. You, Lily, me and Stefan", at Bonnie's unnerved expression Elena practically demanded, "You have to give him a chance".

Bonnie and I looked at each other, then looking away she said, "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times".

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there", Elena said again.

"It'll be alright Bonnie".

"Fine. I'll go".

"Good", Elena said satisfied.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know. It's not like her", Elena commented.

"I'm sure she's fine and it's cheerleading practice guys, she'll show", I reasoned.

"I'll try her again". But just as Bonnie whipped out her phone, Caroline arrived in a car with who I assumed was the mystery guy she'd been gossiping about before. He pulled up in what looked like a basic 1969 blue Chevy Camaro Convertible.

"Uh..." Elena said pointing over to them as we saw them lean in and kiss.

"Is that …" I trailed off, looking between the other two for confirmation.

Bonnie nodded and said, "Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill".

We all got up as Elena introduced, "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore".

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie said surprised.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind", she said practically strutting past Elena, with me frowning after her. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, was, uh busy". Elena and I exchanged a look and glanced back over to see Damon still there, arms resting casually on the wheel, smirking at us. Well, he was definitely handsome, you couldn't deny that but his smirk was an arrogant one. It seemed like I may have been right in my earlier assumption when Caroline described him in the hall. He drove away as Caroline announced to the squad, "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

I wished Bonnie and Elena good luck then went up to watch both practices from the bleachers.

**SNW**

After the practice session had ended Bonnie drove Elena and I to Dr. Phillips office.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Elena asked.

I paused in opening the door. I was feeling nervous like when I visited Lumiere for the first time in months but this was different. I loved my sister for always looking out for me but this was something that I needed to do alone. I turned back and said, "No thanks, I'll be fine".

She nodded and said, "Ok, let me know when you need to be picked up".

"Will do", I said, getting out of the car.

I walked into the reception area and gave my name to the lady behind the desk. She gave me some basic forms to fill out and then told me to wait saying that Dr. Phillips would see me soon. Sitting down I started filling out the forms. 20 minutes later the door opened and the client walked out to the receptionist. It took a few more minutes but then the door opened again and Dr. Phillips stood in the doorway.

He had dark looks and pale skin with well-defined features. His slick black hair was combed back neatly, his eyes seemed black from a distance and he also sported a well-trimmed moustache. "Lily Gilbert?" He announced.

I smiled in acknowledgement and got up. He held the door open for me and led me into his office. The office was of basic design and had a; mahogany desk and shelving, two comfortable looking black leather couches and certificates hanging up on the white walls. He motioned with his hand for me to sit down on one of the armchairs. I took a seat and waited while he grabbed a notebook off his desk. When he sat down I handed him the forms which he skimmed over.

I sat there nervously playing with my hands, glancing around the office, when he finished; he started by saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lily. What has brought you in today?

Taking a quiet breath to try and calm my nerves I answered, "Well, I've been suffering from nightmares for just over four months and they've been getting worse".

His intense gaze met my nervous one and he gently asked, "I see, and what have your nightmares been about?"

Swallowing I said in a whisper, "How my parent's died and my sister almost died".

"Lily, is this the first time that you've spoken about your parent's passing?" He continued in his deep but gentle voice.

I steadily gulped down the emotion that was beginning to choke me and answered, "Yes. I was too shocked in the beginning and then ... I just felt numb and withdrawn from everything and everyone. And now it's been just over four months and I don't know how to. Our families' trying to move forward and I don't want to bring everyone back down".

He nodded understandingly, "Do you feel ready to talk about what happened?"

I bit my lip before answering, "I was torn at first but I know at some point I'll have to be". I took a deeper breath this time and despite my nerves everything suddenly came pouring out and I told him my story. "In May we started our evening with a simple family night which my sister Elena decided to skip, so she could go to a party. She ended up being stranded after drinking and called home to be picked up. Mum and Dad went to get her. On the way back home they somehow lost control of the car and it swerved off Wickery Bridge. My sister was in the back seat but somehow she made it out alive. No one could make sense as to how she survived. They said it was a miracle. I wasn't there but after hearing the details of the accident, I guess my mind has been on overdrive and I keep dreaming about what happened as though I was actually there. I see the swerve and hear their screams", by the time I had finished recounting the event I was crying. The whole time he had been listening intensely while taking notes and when I was done he handed me a box of tissues, which I quickly bunched up to dry my eyes.

I focused on his eyes, "Why do you think I keep dreaming about the accident as though I were there? Not only can I not escape my mother's face but these images continue to haunt me as well", I finished with a pleading note to my voice, wanting another opinion. Little did I know that the true reason was much more sinister and it would change everything.

He paused for a moment or two but then answered, "From what I'm hearing it sounds as though you haven't fully accepted your parents' passing, which is only natural. Maybe if you were to face your fears, then the fear would not make itself present in your dreams and consequently make your nightmares more realistic. Your subconscious seems to be telling you what you should do".

"Which is?"

"Maybe it might help you to go back to where it happened and find closure", he suggested. "Are you taking anything to help you sleep?"

I shook my head, "No, I didn't want to run the risk of becoming reliant on something and in turn possibly have more problems".

He nodded understandingly, "A wise choice. How are your relationships with your family?"

"My Aunt Jenna and I are close, Elena and I are re-bonding but … my younger brother hasn't spoken to me since the accident".

He frowned, "Why do you believe he hasn't?"

"I believe it's similar reasoning to Elena", I paused and sighed before continuing, "When I visited my parents grave with her for the first time after the funeral, we talked and she said it had nothing to do with me personally, it was just my resemblance to mum. I think my brother's scared to talk to me and I don't exactly know what to say to him or where to start", I dropped my head down, staring at my lap dejectedly. This sign didn't go unnoticed by his well-trained eye.

"Do you feel any guilt towards your parents passing?"

The tears were there as I admitted, "I guess I blame myself for not always being there for my brother and sister - especially my brother".

He paused and then went on to say, "You say that you don't know what to say to him or where to start but might I make a suggestion?" He offered.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Sometimes such matters are difficult to express in person, perhaps you could try writing him a letter and see what happens from there".

I thought about it for a moment and decided to try his suggestion later. I had never been comfortable with confrontations, some people made it easy for me to do if they angered me enough but most of the time I never trusted myself to do things right. Maybe this would be a good first step into reconnecting with my brother.

"I think that may help, I'll give it a try. Thank you for your suggestion".

He smiled encouragingly, "You're welcome and it also brings me to another. Have you ever kept a journal?"

I shook my head answering, "No, I've never been one for writing; it was always my sister's thing that she shared with our mom. You know she writes, I ride horses and my brother sketched".

He nodded, "Perhaps it might benefit you to undertake", he said before getting up and walking over to pick something up off the desk. He handed me a navy colored journal. "Over the next few weeks I encourage you to try this approach and jot down your thoughts".

"Ok, um, is there anything specific you would like me to include?"

"Yes, this journal is mainly for you to record your dreams or nightmares along with your interpretations. Also, it would be a good idea, to use it as a tool for reflection on not just yourself but your relationships with others".

"Ok", I whispered agreeing, staring at the journal. So far the appointment had gone well. I felt like progress had been made. It was small but it was at least a step in the right direction. And I felt relieved to have finally opened up. Talking to someone who had an impartial ear definitely helped to make it easier and make sense of what was now my life.

We had gone a little over the standard hour. After leaving the office, I decided to take the Dr.'s advice and go back to where it all began.

_Wickery Bridge …_

**SNW**

It had been a long walk out to the bridge and I was beginning to feel the chill of the cool night air. By the time I had got there night had fallen. In my hands I held flowers that I had picked up along the way. I slowly walked up to the railing and looked over. Closing my eyes, the images began to assault my mind in rapid succession and with each one it became difficult for me to breathe. Tears were cascading heavily down my cheeks and I suddenly collapsed onto my knees and let everything go …

**SNW**

Meanwhile at the Gilbert house, Elena was starting to worry. She had sent several messages to her sister and had still not got a reply. Bonnie was arriving at 7 so they could prepare dinner. She tried calling her sister but it went straight to voicemail; _"Hi this is Lily, please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon, thanks, bye"._

"Lil, please pick up, I'm really starting to worry. As soon as you get this call me and I'll come get you", she hung up.

Just then the bell rang and Elena went to greet her friend and they started to prepare dinner.

"Hey Bon, have you heard from Lily at all, I can't reach her".

Bonnie frowned. "No, she hasn't messaged but I'll try". Bonnie picked up the phone and dialed Lily's number. "She's not answering. Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know. We'll have to drive around and look. Let me just text Stefan and then we'll go". Elena picked up her phone but before she could send anything it buzzed. _"I'm so sorry Lena, I went for a walk after the appointment and lost track of the time. I need time to compose myself so I'll just walk back. See you soon". _

"Was that Lily?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked up with a concerned expression, "Yeah, she's fine. She just went for a walk after and lost track of time. She said she'll be here soon".

"Good".

"We should probably get dinner".

Bonnie then tried unsuccessfully to convince Elena that she's psychic by confessing to her what she had told Lily earlier that day. Elena was amused by her obsession with numbers and suggested to Bonnie that they should play the lottery but did ask Bonnie if she'd talked to her Grams.

As Elena poured the to-go food into a bowl, Bonnie remarked honestly, "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody".

Rummaging around, Elena said, "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

Bonnie turned her head and pointed over to the other side of the kitchen, "Middle drawer on your left".

Elena went over to the draw, hesitated, and then opened it revealing the serving spoons. With a confused expression she tried to reason logically by saying, "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times".

Bonnie doubtfully said, "Yeah, that's it".

The doorbell rang. Bonnie instantly had a scared expression.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self", Elena said before going to get the door.

"Birthday candles", Bonnie stated randomly once she was alone. She then opened the drawer and a set of birthday candles were there.

**SNW**

It had taken me awhile but I eventually made it back into town. On the way I had time to compose myself but my eyes were probably still red and puffy from the breakdown. I'd have to freshen up before I sat with them. By the time I got there, there were already people up on the porch. I couldn't see their faces but I recognized them to be Caroline and the man beside her must've been Damon Salvatore. I walked up the front steps and cleared my throat a little awkwardly to alert them of my presence. Caroline jumped and would've dropped the cake she was holding if Damon hadn't reached out and steadied her.

"Oh, jeez Lil", she acknowledged me with a bright smile as she turned around; "You nearly gave me a heart attack".

I smiled, "Sorry, I tend to do that". I then raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Damon who was silently watching the scene play out.

Caroline didn't miss the silent question and said proudly with a hint of smugness, "Lily Gilbert, this is Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend. Damon this is my friend and Elena's younger sister".

"It's nice to meet you Damon", I said and held out my hand for him to shake. He took me by surprise when he, instead of shaking it, grasped my hand gently and lifted it to his lips pressing a feathery light kiss on my knuckles.

"Likewise", he said with a smirk and stared at me intensely.

His intense gaze unnerved me a little, but it was like I couldn't look away. Before I could say anything else the front door opened revealing my sister and she noticed me straight away.

"Lily, there you are. Where were you? Are you alright?" She asked in a rush and launched herself at me squeezing me tightly, suffocating me a little.

"E-Elena, C-an't b-breathe", I stammered.

"Oh, sorry", as said, as she let me go, "Where were you?" She demanded again. I knew she would lecture me the minute we were away from company.

I glanced quickly to Damon and Caroline who were waiting, Caroline a little impatiently, "Now's not the time to talk about it, I'll fill you in later ok".

She looked at me sternly and said, "You better". I nodded and walked into the house but stood next to her. She then noticed Damon and Caroline. "Oh".

Caroline tried to school her irritated expression and then cried, "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert".

"Hope you don't mind", Damon said smirking. I'd only just properly met the guy but I was starting to think that's all he ever did. Caroline then walked into the house and handed the cake over to Elena.

Just then Stefan rushed up to the door, obviously wondering what had been taking so long, "What are you doing here?" He demanded at his brother.

"Waiting for Elena or Lily to invite me in", he responded lightly.

I was about to but Elena beat me to it, "Oh, yeah, you can..." she said gesturing into the house.

Before she could finish Stefan hurriedly interrupted, "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" He finished sternly. They were both glaring fiercely at each other, which left the rest of us confused. Now I understood what Elena meant about Stefan's odd behavior after her first visit to the boarding house. These two definitely had issues.

"Get in here", Caroline demanded from behind us.

"We're just... finishing up", Stefan said looking between Elena and Damon, while glaring at his brother.

"It's fine. Just come on in", Elena said. Damon walked purposely into the house, smirking at Stefan as he went past. I saw my sister shoot Stefan a reproachful look for his behavior.

Damon had stopped and seemed to be taking in the house; he then turned to us and complimented, "You have a beautiful home, girls".

"Thanks", we both said.

Elena shut the door.

**SNW**

I had excused myself to freshen up, Elena would go all mother-hen on me later. Since I missed dinner, I heated myself up some leftovers passing up on cake and coffee. When I walked into the living room where everyone had gathered, the conversation had already started. Caroline and Damon were perched on the loveseat with Caroline on Damon's lap. Stefan and Elena were together on the sofa and Bonnie was in another armchair.

I sat on the floor and rested up against Bonnie's chair, just as Caroline was saying, "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines".

I frowned at her, just as Bonnie said, "I'll work with her. She'll get it".

"I guess we can put her in the back", wow, her insensitivity seemed to be on a roll tonight.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena", Damon remarked.

I couldn't believe the next words that came from Caroline's mouth. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. Lily's always been a bit anti-social but now … yeah", she then noticed all of our expressions and quickly amended, "And I say that with complete sensitivity".

I bit my lip now incredibly uncomfortable and upset. Wanting to get out of there, I stood up quickly which startled everyone else, "I'll be in the kitchen", I said and walked out. I faintly heard Damon's next words.

**SNW**

I had almost finished my dinner when Elena walked into the kitchen carrying dishes. "Hey, are you ok?"

I sighed deeply and said, "Yeah, but I just can't believe that Caroline would say something like that".

"Yeah me too, but underneath it all Caroline is a good person".

"I know but still", I said.

"Lily where were you today? You had both Bonnie and I really worried", she scolded.

"Well, the session went well and he gave me a suggestion on how to deal and I took his advice".

"Where did you go?" She demanded again.

"Elena-"

"You can tell me things Lily, it's okay".

Sighing I confessed quietly … "Wickery Bridge".

At that Elena's expression saddened to understanding instantly, "Oh", was all she managed to say - the exact reason why I didn't say anything before. Before she could say anything else Damon walked into the room frowning at the somber mood.

"One more", he said holding up a glass.

"Oh, thank you". Damon handed Elena the glass, but dropped it and quickly caught it. Nice. Sharing my thought, Elena laughed and said, "Nice save". She started packing the dishwasher. I finished off my dinner and went to rinse the dishes.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time". I smiled, it seemed like it was a good thing for both of them then.

"Earlier, did you mean ... Katherine?"

"Mm-hmm".

"How did she die?" I frowned as I went to stack my dishes but Damon snatched them off me. I smiled in thanks and he smirked back. Seriously, what was with the smirk?

"In a fire - a tragic fire".

"Recently?" Elena asked gently.

"It seems like it was yesterday", he answered cryptically.

"What was she like?" I asked curiously, all we knew of Katherine is that she was Stefan's ex.

Damon turned his penetrating blue gaze on me, "She was beautiful. A lot like you and your sister in that department", I tried to hold back a blush at the unexpected compliment, thankfully Damon didn't comment. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive". She sounded like the type of girl that many people - especially men, would be drawn to.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked, as she handed Damon another plate.

He smirked again, "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine", he said closing the dishwasher. Elena walked over to help me fold the rest of the napkins, "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you", he commented, joining us.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked defensively.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable".

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to love it. It was fun. But things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore".

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da".

"Mm, I agree". Damon looked shocked.

Elena turned to me and said, "Some things could matter again".

"But Elena if it doesn't make you happy anymore, you don't have to keep doing it. I quit competition riding for the same reason".

"Seems a little unrealistic to me", Damon said, siding with me.

Elena paused and then looked at Damon, "I'm sorry". Damon and I both looked confused. "About Katherine. You lost her, too", she said softly. I also smiled understandingly. He seemed to be taken aback.

Just then Bonnie came into the kitchen, "Hey. Need some help?"

We all looked to her, Elena gestured with the napkins as Damon responded with a hint of a smile, "Sure, why not?"

**SNW**

Back in the living room Stefan was patiently listening as Caroline explained Elena's previous relationship with Matt. "Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox", she finished taking a sip of coffee.

Stefan nods and then points to her new accessory, "That's a really nice scarf".

Caroline smiles, "Mm. Thank you, it's new".

Stefan moves closer hoping to inspect it as he knew Damon was behind it, "Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

Caroline responds in a monotone, "Oh, I can't".

Stefan leans in closer, concerned about what his brother had done, "Why not? You ok?"

Caroline sounds torn between wanting to admit what happened and holding back and her voice came out as robotic, "Um... All I know is that I can't take it off".

Just then Damon saunters into the room, "What are you two kids talking about?" He says as he walked over to sit on the armrest of the loveseat.

"I was just commenting on her scarf", Stefan says, his voice heavily underlined with accusation.

Unaffected but wanting to get Stefan's 'saint lecture' out of the way Damon turns to Caroline, "Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

Caroline turns to him with an 'Are you serious' expression. "Does it look like I do dishes?" She scoffs.

Struggling for patience, Damon says, "For me?"

Caroline pretends to consider, "Hmm... I don't think so".

Dropping the nice act, he turns his threatening gaze on Caroline who was instantly vulnerable, "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen", he compels.

Caroline, having no choice, repeats in a drone, "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen".

Acting like everything was completely normal, Damon exclaims, "Great".

Caroline leaves and Stefan didn't hesitate, angrily reminding his brother, "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to".

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking".

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena and her sister, good for you. Now it's time for you to go", Stefan says seriously.

"That's not a problem. Because ... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do … with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me".

"Leave Elena alone", his own threat laced in his tone.

Damon places a mocking hand on his brother's shoulder, "Who says I'm here just for her brother".

**SNW**

Stefan's in his bedroom writing in his journal;

_There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother - somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her and keep her sister safe. Lily's blood is sweeter; I constantly have to suppress my cravings. I fear that will draw Damon to her and she'll be vulnerable. _

Stefan opens a box and pulls out a silver necklace that was rather old but well-kept. But he only has one piece. He'd have to make more in order to protect the rest of Elena's family and not leave them to the mercy of his brother. Who has proven to be anything but merciful.

**SNW**

Elena ended up quitting the squad, which didn't surprise me in the least. Now I just hoped that Caroline would go easy. I was feeling better after last night and decided to tag along to the game. We were on the field when Stefan walked up to us.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey", Elena flirted.

Stefan smiled in greeting then frowned, "What happened? No more cheerleader?"

"I quit. I'm a quitter".

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over", I nudged her gently, she looked at me and I smiled.

"Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but ... I, uh, I wanted you to have this". He took out a small box from his pocket, opening it up; he revealed a silver necklace with an intricate design.

Elena took it out to inspect it; it is a beautiful piece, "Oh, my God, it's beautiful".

I smile in agreement, but then I detect a faint scent coming from the necklace that smells very familiar and I realize that it's the same scent from my locket. That's odd, I thought with a frown on my face. Mum had only ever said that it was an herb that she didn't know the name of, so curious I asked Stefan; "What herb is that?"

Stefan looked at me and said, "Oh, it's uh … I don't know", ok that's strange. He turns to Elena. "It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for ... good luck. Do you like it?"

Elena smiled, "I love it".

Stefan helped Elena put on the necklace. I seemed to always be caught up in their moments but I didn't have anywhere else to be at the moment. So I tuned out the rest of the conversation to try and be polite. Only coming back to the present when I heard Caroline demanding, "And you're not in uniform because..."

**SNW**

Elena and I had gathered at the front of the crowd to hear Tanner's speech.

Up on the podium he shouted, "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Loud booing was heard. "But that is about to change", the crowd cheered. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Elena and I cheered on. When the crowd had dispersed a little we suddenly heard Vicki shouting, "Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!"

Elena and I looked at each other moving over. Tyler and Jeremy were fighting and my guess it was because of Vicki.

Just then we heard Stefan shout, "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

I saw Jeremy grab a broken glass bottle and strike at Tyler, who moved out of the way. "Jeremy, no!" Elena and I shouted as he seemed to get Stefan's hand instead. It happened too quickly to be sure.

Matt was trying to get Tyler under control. That guy has serious anger issues. "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"

I didn't see the blood on Stefan's hand as we ran over to Jeremy who was banged up. "What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena yelled.

"Put your head up, you're bleeding", I said trying to help him but he shrugged me off, still angry.

"I'm fine!" He shouted.

"Yeah, you smell fine", Elena lectured.

Jeremy glared heatedly down at the both of us, "Just stop, ok?"

Matt came over; "Come on, man. Come on."

I tuned to Stefan and mouthed "Are you ok?" He mouthed back "I'm fine". "Thank you", I mimed with a slight smile. He smiled back as Elena rushed up to him. I went to go find my brother but he had disappeared.

**SNW**

I had been wondering around looking for my brother with no success (I doubted he'd answer a text), I headed in the direction of the car, just in case; although I didn't think he'd ended up there. But I did see Elena putting something in the back. I looked away for a second scanning the area, then when I looked back Damon was suddenly there. I stayed half concealed behind the wall watching the scene play out. I became concerned when I saw Damon leaning in, far too close to my sister for my liking. And I had to hold back a gasp when not a second later she slapped him hard across the face, his head reeling back. Elena then said something else to him before she stormed off.

I was now angry and acted without thinking. Making my presence known I walked up to Damon who was still standing there rubbing his jaw, seemingly in shock.

"What the hell Damon?"

His eyes snapped to mine. "Excuse me?"

"You are aware that my sister is dating your brother, right?"

He smirked, eyes glinting; "Yes, thank you Lily for stating the obvious", he said condescendingly.

I glared at him, "Stay the hell away from my sister Salvatore".

He leaned in closer making me take an automatic step back, "Or what?" He said dangerously.

I gulped; ok maybe this was a stupid idea, see this is why I don't do confrontations. I didn't respond to that but trying to remain brave I said, "Whatever game you're playing with your brother keep my sister out of it?"

He just smirked and I was so angry I just wanted to slap it off his face. I was quite shocked with myself, looks like there's a new person added to the list of 'who can get a rise out of Lily'.

We stared each other down, fiery blue into brown until he mocked, his comment infuriating me, "Sure thing _Little_ Lily, sure thing". Then he smirked a final smirk and left with me muttering "ass", as he left, and I wished he could've heard it. What I didn't know was that he had.

**SNW**

A little while later, Stefan came out of the building, Matt caught up, "You gonna be able to play?"

Turning Stefan assures, "Oh, yeah, I'm good".

Matt seems reluctant to admit it but he did anyway, "Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back".

Stefan shrugs it off, "Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him".

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick".

"Had your reasons".

"No excuse". Matt held out his hand, Stefan shook it. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you".

Unknown to Stefan, Damon was concealed in the shadows, leaning casually against the wall. He claps mockingly for his little brother, clearly startling him. Full of sarcasm, Damon comments, "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team! Yeah!"

"Not tonight. I'm done with you', Stefan says with finality.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit. I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" His eyes flashing dangerously.

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just ... eat her. And not to mention that little sister of hers, she's gonna be a problem".

"No. You're not gonna hurt them, Damon".

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for Elena. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be"

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me", Stefan demands.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted".

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity".

Tanner came out of the building, unknowingly walking to his death, "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon launches himself at Tanner, savagely ripping open his neck.

Tanner only had moments to scream in agony, "Aah!"

Horrified Stefan shouts, "No!"

Damon drops Tanner's body to the ground mercilessly and turns to face Stefan with veins protruding from his skin, darkened eyes and mouth covered with the blood of his kill – the face of a demon. Sealing his cruelty with a promise he states, "Anyone, anytime, anyplace".

**SNW**

I had walked around to cool off but ended up making my way over to where the sirens were flashing to find out what was happening. When I walked through the crowd people were whispering about Mr. Tanner being killed by an animal that had come out of the woods. I was shocked. Another animal attack? I found Bonnie close to where the vans were and she looked a mess.

"Bonnie?"

She jumped, her expression terrified with tears running down her face. She extended her hand and pointed shakily at what I thought was a random direction but when I looked closer at the scene I saw; Building 8, a car license plate read "FHT 14" and when her hand moved to the ground it was the number 22. Holy shit.

I turned my now frightened gaze on her, her own terror still there. I put my arm around her telling her it would be okay and guided her gently away from the scene. I then texted Elena to let her know that I was taking Bonnie home. She didn't say anything on the way back, still stunned and scared out of her mind, so I just kept on driving. I pulled her car up and walked her in. Not mentioning anything to her grams as it wasn't my place. Sheila offered me to drive me back home which I accepted.

Thanking her for the ride I quickly walked inside. God! What a night. Things were becoming the tales of the weird and unexplained. I never liked Mr. Tanner but he didn't deserve what happened. And I had no idea what was actually happening to this town. Needing to calm down I went to have a shower, then changed into comfy pj's.

As I got in bed and started composing a letter to my brother, I finally felt myself relax. That was the first night the black crow visited me at my windowsill.

**SNW**

**A/N:** Please review. As an amateur writer and perfectionist I'd love to know what you think of the story and it's characterization so far? Does it connect and read well? Would you read another chapter? Do you think that I should change the rating to T and put in a note that it might change to M in later chapters?

I have recently enrolled in a Diploma course which will be starting soon but don't worry I'm going to do my absolute best to update as frequently as I can. This story will not be abandoned. It may have future periods of hiatus but I'm determined not to leave it unfinished.

If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story (I'm certain I've made mistakes), I would really appreciate your help. Once again thank you so much for your continued support, it's simply fantastic … until next time.

**Published:** 25/01/2015

**Words: **8,032

**Up Next:** Family Ties


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries belongs to the author LJ Smith and has been adapted for television by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I only own my Ocs and anything else you don't recognize.

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who viewed, favourited and followed. Being still new to writing, I'm amazed by the positivity so far. Your interest and kind words mean a lot.

**Blue-lily295: **Thank you for your review. I was excited and a bit surprised to get such wonderful feedback so quickly. I do have the moment of reveal planned out. Don't worry; it will be coming up soon. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**Guest (1): **Thank you for your review. I'm going to try my best to do just that. I have ideas in mind and I hope that they will work and be written well. I also wanted my character to have original dialogue and some original scenes. I'm thrilled that you think the story is good so far and I hope that you won't be disappointed with this update. Please let me know what you think.

**Turquoise Waffles: **Thank you for your review and for following the story. Your feedback was wonderful; I really appreciate your comments. I'm glad that you like Lily's character; I wanted to start the story with an innocent beginning so we can see just how much has changed by the end. I'm planning for the story to eventually have darker themes (especially when Klaus makes his entrance). I wasn't entirely sure about the rating mainly because the show itself is MA. Your suggestion sounds good. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**ThePhantomismyLove: **Thank you for your review. I hope that you enjoy this update. I'm aiming to have the next one posted soon. Please let me know what you think.

**Summer Huntress: **Thank you again for your review and for such wonderful discussion. I'm glad that you like Lily and the story so far. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**Previously in: A Strange New World**

_God! What a night. Things were becoming the tales of the weird and unexplained. I never liked Mr. Tanner but he didn't deserve what happened. And I had no idea what was actually happening to this town. Needing to calm down I went to have a shower, then changed into comfy pj's. _

_As I got in bed and started composing a letter to my brother, I finally felt myself relax. _

_That was the first night the black crow visited me at my windowsill. _

**CHAPTER 4: Family Ties**

When I finished, I placed the letter to my brother on the nightstand and turned in for the evening. My last thought was a mental note to check up on Bonnie first thing in the morning. However, it wasn't long after that, that my mind was assailed by distorted imagery that was hard to decipher.

_The flashes were moving too rapidly to make sense of what was happening and then all of a sudden it started to slow down and I could make out a man and a woman, however, their features were too blurry to identify them properly. The unknown woman made slow cautious movements as she slowly approached the man. Then she was standing in front of him. His image was still foggy and it blurred in movement as he seemed to fall weakly but the woman managed to catch him and hold him upright. It was too dark to determine exactly where they were, but I could faintly see the barely visible tree line and it appeared as though they were standing in front of some kind of truck. _

_Then the images abruptly shifted, spinning wildly, until it left me dizzy and I felt the sensation of freefalling as I was being pulled in deeper. I was now in a room and nothing distinctive stood out except the antique furniture and the blurry shapes of the same man and woman. They were standing very close together in an intimate position. They exchanged some words and then it happened so fast my mind reeled back in shock and horror. The man had violently snapped her neck. Her body dropped lifelessly to the ground. But then just as quickly as the vision came it dissolved back into blackness. _

I tried frantically to open my eyes. In the distance I could hear muffled squawking. With a hard pull my eyes shot open and I realized I was drenched in sweat, with a pounding head and an erratically beating heart that was trying to leap out of my heaving chest. Slowly I sat up, almost sick with dizziness. As my hands clenched the sheets for support, I felt how soaked they were. Groaning I sat up on the side of the bed.

SQUAWK.

I gasped loudly and could have sworn my heart leapt into my throat. My eyes darted around until they landed on the windowsill and there perched with its wings stretched out menacingly was a black crow. It was absolutely ridiculous to think that it could possibly be the same one from the graveyard, but a familiar sense of eeriness settled within me. Its eyes almost looked yellow in the darkness. Slowly and shakily I stood, inching my way towards it. It had closed its wings by the time I got there.

I reached my hand out, intending to shut the window, but it reacted defensively and flew at me biting my finger hard but not viciously, drawing blood. I squealed in shock but before I could do anything more it flew out into the night.

Wincing at the pain in my finger, I slammed the window shut, locking it firmly. I went to shower, change my clothes and sheets. Concentrating hard to remember the details of the nightmare, I took out my new journal to record it and also made a note to remind myself to sketch out the details. Reviewing the notes, my body shuddered with confusion and fear. It had seemed so real - just like the bridge, those monstrous eyes and the flames. But I now had a terrible feeling of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen. I just knew it and the most terrifying part was that I didn't know how I did or who those people in my dream were. The images were too distorted.

It doesn't mean anything. It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a dream. That's all they are. Just dreams. All night long I kept repeating the same mantra in my head like a prayer.

**SNW**

Outside on a nearby branch, the crow was staring intensely through the windowpane watching and enjoying the clear signs of distress in the girl and relishing in the sweet taste of the blood still on its tongue.

**SNW**

At the boarding house Stefan shoots up from a nightmare of Elena being stalked in her own house by his brother before having her neck ripped open.

Stefan tries to calm his breathing down, barely noticing his brother until he begins to taunt him while throwing satisfied smirks, "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon".

At lightning fast speed Stefan launches over to the letter opener sitting on the table across the room, he grabs it and violently throws it until it becomes lodged in his brother's chest. Damon just tilts his head and pulls the blade out while Stefan's face remains a mask of anger.

"All right, I deserved that", he says and then continues indifferently, "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people".

Stefan looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

Damon continues in the same tone, "It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news". "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls." He raised his hand in the air dramatically emphasizing each word as though outlining a headline.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan immediately questions, suspicion growing.

Damon walks to stand in front of the desk near the window and goes back to taunting, "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and the Gilbert sisters".

"Can't touch them now", Stefan states smugly.

"Really? Because I seem to recall you only choosing to protect one girl not both. As far as I'm concerned little brother, Lily's fair game", he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "And besides, even if it weren't, the vervain keeps me out of their heads. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift".

His threat aired, Damon stabs Stefan in the chest. Stefan drops to his knees not as strong as his brother.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move".

Furious, Stefan removes the knife.

**SNW**

I had eventually passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up the first thing I noticed were the bags under my eyes. I went to the closet and selected my riding clothes, wanting to get back into what used to be my normal weekend-mornings routine. I made sure to carefully apply some foundation to cover up the distinctive signs of tiredness.

Picking up my phone I sent a message to Bonnie checking in after her distressing ordeal last night. Her response took a while.

"_Hey Lil, don't worry, I'm doing better"._

"_Do you want me to come over?" xx_

"_That's okay; I'll see you later to get ready. Which reminds me do you have a date?"_

"_No, and I don't think I'll be asked by tonight"._

"_Well Miss Gilbert would you do me the honor of being my date?" xx _I giggled at the message.

"_Yes, Miss Bennett, I would love to accompany you lol". _

"_Lol. I'll see you later". _

Smiling I put the phone into my bag and headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before heading out. I came into the kitchen just as I heard Jenna saying; "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute", Elena commented.

"Who's cute?" I asked.

"The news guy who Jenna calls Scum-Fell", Elena answered with an amused smile.

I peered at the TV and remarked, "Sorry Jenna but I'm going to have to agree with Elena on this one".

Shaking her head with a look of disgust, Jenna said firmly, "He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him".

She angrily switched off the TV and distracted herself with what Elena was doing as I grabbed a granola bar and poured some juice.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked.

I came back over to the table and saw that Elena was polishing some of the antique items from the family box.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display".

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked, picking up the piece for inspection.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring".

Just then Jeremy walked into the kitchen, "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Snatching the item from Elena.

Elena snatched it back, "You're not gonna find out".

"That stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away", he said angrily.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a _loan_, Jeremy".

The doorbell rang and Elena went to answer it while Jeremy stormed out.

"Hey Jenna, is it alright if I borrow the car for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah sure", she said smiling as she left the kitchen.

**SNW**

I drove out to the stables and pulled up in the lot. Getting out of the car I went to let either Joe or Brandon know that I was there. I walked up to the office to check there first and saw Joe working on the computer.

Knocking on the doorframe, I stood there waiting. He looked up smiling in greeting, "Hey kid. Going to saddle up today?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd get in some practice and try out my old routine".

He nodded, "Brandon should be here somewhere. Tell him he can have his break since you're here", I nodded, "You planning on staying long?"

"Just a couple of hours I think, before we have to get ready for the founder's party. Are you guys going?"

"Yeah, but I won't be showing up until later. Hopefully that won't put me in too much trouble with Carol", he said jokingly.

"Showing up at all and looking dashing should appease her", I joked back. Carol Lockwood had always been lovely to my family as I was growing up, but I had witnessed some of her bitchy moments, she was at most a hard woman to please.

He chuckled, "Well, I hope I'll see you there".

"Me too".

"Have fun", he said as he went back to his computer work.

I headed for the tack room and then for Lumiere's stall. Putting the tack on the gate I started to pet him. "Hey boy", I said, "I missed you these last few days". I was brushing him down when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Lil, need a hand?" Brandon asked.

"No I got it thanks but you're dad told me to tell you that you can take your break now".

"Well, in that case, I certainly won't object". He said as he placed the objects he was carrying on a spare bale of hay. "You don't mind if I saddle up with you do you?"

I shook my head. He went to get another tack and prepare the horse next to mine. "So how long you here for?"

"Just a couple of hours before all the founder's party hoopla".

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you loved those parties", he said with a teasing smile.

"I do, the history is really interesting, but sometimes I think that Mrs. Lockwood goes a little overboard", I said as I put down the brush and started to tack him up.

"Can't disagree there", he paused for a moment before continuing, "So, do you have a date for this party yet?"

I felt my cheeks burn, no one never asked me out and I'd never shown any particular interest in the whole dating scene, so this was completely foreign territory but I replied, "A-Actually yes", trying to keep my voice free of nervous stuttering and failing miserably.

There was silence, so I looked up and I just caught a brief flash of disappointment before he rearranged his expression to a blank one, "Oh".

"It's Bonnie Bennett", I said smiling through my nerves, "We decided to go as friend-dates".

He smiled back, "Well, in that case, will you save me a dance?"

Acutely aware that my face was still red, I responded, "S-sure but I'll tell you now that I'm not a very good dancer".

"I'll be the judge of that", he said just as I'd finished. We headed outside. "You feel up to hitting the tracks", he said as we got up on the horses.

"Yeah, I think Lumiere and I need a proper work out. Well come on then!" I shouted as I took off.

**SNW**

Later in the afternoon Bonnie showed up and we set up our nail station at the kitchen table. As Elena was getting things organized Bonnie and I were rummaging through her bag as I listened to the two of them chat.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen".

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish".

"I am ... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling us whatever it is you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked in the door", Elena said looking at Bonnie expectantly. I became more interested in the conversation, and listened intently.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night", Bonnie said, in an attempt to evade Elena's interrogation.

Not easily swayed, Elena demanded firmly, "Bonnie, out with it".

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed". That sentence raised concern for Caroline and I felt guilty for not defending her as well the other night when I confronted Damon. I made a mental note to make sure that she was alright. "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story".

"Uh-Huh", Elena urged.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues", Elena left the sentence hanging for Bonnie to tell the rest of the story.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon".

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's". I secretly agreed.

"I just wanted you to know", Bonnie said defensively.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business". Elena stated, sounding frustrated that she wasn't getting the truth from Stefan himself and instead getting a garbled version from others.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business", Bonnie countered strongly.

"Stefan is none of those things", Elena defended.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie said back, unconvinced.

"Because so far Stefan hasn't done anything but Damon has", I said finally speaking up in Stefan's defense.

They both looked at me. "What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

I looked at my sister apologetically before turning back to Bonnie. "Because I saw Damon trying to kiss Elena last night".

Elena gasped. "You saw that".

I nodded, "Trust me I didn't mean to, I was trying to find Jeremy then I saw the almost-kiss and your slap before you left".

Bonnie looked concerned, "What happened after that?"

I began to feel uncomfortable as I looked between them, "A-Ah. I acted without thinking and told him to stay the hell away from you". I said to Elena.

She looked impressed, "Thanks Lil but you didn't have to do that".

"I know but I was angry", I looked at them both seriously, "I think Damon's the one we need to worry about".

Silence.

**SNW**

Elena, Bonnie and I had relocated our stuff to the bathroom. For the evening, I had selected a short beige dress that fell just below my knees. The dress had a heart shaped neckline, thin straps and a sash which I wrapped securely around my waist and tied into a bow at the front. Moving to Bonnie's other side, while she curled her hair; I began to apply light foundation, deep burgundy lip gloss and finished off the look with smokey eyes. I had already styled my hair in an elegant chignon, leaving tendrils loose at the front.

Elena's phone rang loudly and she quickly left to answer it. "Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye", she finished in a disgruntled tone.

Bonnie and I had turned around to see Elena stalking out of the room with a determined expression.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Elena didn't answer as she moved out into the hallway. Bonnie and I looked at each other.

"What do you think happened?"

"Not sure but it looks like Jeremy's done something", I replied with a sigh.

Minutes later Elena came back in frustrated, holding an object in her hand that I recognized, "Is that Dad's pocket watch?"

"Yeah, Jeremy stole it from the box", her expression turned guilty; "I forgot that it was supposed to be his".

"As the first born son", I stated quietly. She nodded. "We should give it back to him, it is rightfully his".

"You should be the one to give it back." Elena suggested.

"But it's not my mistake to fix".

Elena came over to me, "Lily, you and Jer have drifted so far apart that if it goes on any longer it'll be even harder to bridge the gap between you. I know it's not your mistake to fix, but this is a chance for you to talk to him".

I was feeling very nervous, but she was right. "Alright but I'll let him know it's from you. Thank you".

She smiled softly, "No need", she pushed me gently towards the door, "Go".

I walked out but first I stopped by my room to pick up the letter I wrote last night.

When I got to Jeremy's room, I hesitated, but firmly muttered to myself, "You can do this". I knocked on the door. I waited but there was no answer, so I went in. He was staring at his computer and had headphones on. I approached him cautiously before placing the letter on the desk. Obviously startled by the unheard movement he glanced up and seemed to freeze when he saw me. I smiled gently and placed the pocket watch on top of the letter.

"Elena and I wanted you to have it", I said so softly it was basically a whisper.

He moved his eyes from me to the watch but before he could do anything else I hugged him. This must have taken him completely by surprise because he wasn't responding. I drew the hug out for longer, hoping that he'd hug me back, but he didn't. Hurt I pulled away and said, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you Jer, I hope you don't forget that".

Tears were now threatening to fall and before I lost it completely I quickly left, shutting the door behind me. I rested my back against the door but before I could step away it opened and I would've fallen flat on my back if arms hadn't caught me. When my balance had steadied, I turned around and saw Jeremy standing there looking very lost and apologetic. Without hesitating I wrapped my arms around him tightly and snuggled into his chest.

This time he hugged me back.

**SNW**

Still in the process of getting ready, Damon faces the mirror, "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud".

From across the room as Stefan indulges in a glass of alcohol, he quips, "Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness".

Damon stares at his brother, "You cracked a funny, Stefan. We should have a drink to celebrate". Katherine's old photograph on the cabinet captured Damon's attention, "1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was _hell _watching you dance with her", Damon enviously recounts as he pours a glass for himself.

"My happiness was short- lived, as you well know".

"I remember", reminiscing in the old memory Damon continues, "I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was … Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon then raises his glass to Stefan in cheers while Stefan just waits for him to take a sip.

Before it touched his lips Damon pours the contents onto the floor, anger clear on his face, "I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" Leaving the threat to chill the air, he glares at his brother, then stalks out.

**SNW**

Bonnie and I were waiting in the line with Jenna to be greeted by the Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood, Stefan and Elena were in front of us having driven to the mansion separately.

"Mrs. Lockwood seems to have gone all out", Bonnie commented on the lavishness of the grounds and the interior.

"Doesn't she always", I said back.

"True", Bonnie agreed.

"I'll never understand why your Mom was so into these things", Jenna wondered.

"Well, I guess she loved the fact that we celebrate the history of our town with style". This had always been Mum's favourite party.

We fell silent as we were at the entrance. Mrs. Lockwood came over filling her hostess role with perfection leaving nothing to be criticized.

"Good afternoon ladies".

"Mrs. Lockwood", Jenna greeted for us as we returned her smile.

"Please come in and enjoy", she graciously invited.

"Thank you", Jenna said again for all of us.

We walked into the room which was so neatly arranged and well-polished I doubted you'd find a fault or speck of dust anywhere.

"You girls enjoy yourselves okay", Jenna said before wandering off in the other direction. Probably to get a drink.

"Hey, there's Caroline", I said before grabbing Bonnie's hand and walking over to catch up. "Hey Care!" I called, raising my voice a little.

She looked over in our direction. "Hey guys. You both look great", she smiled, then frowned, "Did you guys come together?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah as friends".

"You guys weren't asked by anyone, really?" She questioned doubtfully.

"Well you told me you were going with Damon, and Elena was going with Stefan so ..."

I gasped faking hurt, "I'm you're third choice Bonnie Bennett, I'm hurt". I said but it was with a smile.

She grinned back, "Sorry".

I shook my head, "Pft, no harm done. But it reminds me, I forgot to tell you both something".

"What?" Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

"Do either of you remember Brandon Hamilton?"

Caroline remembered him instantly, "Yeah, he was a couple of years above us or something and graduated when school was out this year. Not to mention he's really hot".

I nodded, "Yep that's him. He deferred college to make up his mind and is helping his Dad out. Anyway, he asked me to come with him tonight".

Both Caroline and Bonnie looked shocked but it was Caroline who voiced her thought first, "Brandon finally asked you out. And you said you were going with Bonnie", she said exasperated, "Lily have I taught you nothing".

"Hey, I'm standing right here", Bonnie said reminded her but not angrily.

"Well I had already said yes to Bonnie but I promised to save him a dance later".

At this Caroline looked relieved, "Good, you didn't blow it. I've always said you to would be a great couple".

"Speaking of new couples", I said glancing sideways at Bonnies who picked up where I was heading with this. "Are you and Damon ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

I chose my answer carefully trying not to upset her, "Um -"

But before I could even start she interjected, "Wait a minute", she started looking at Bonnie accusingly, "Is this about Bonnie's 'older sexy danger guy' witch tweet from earlier?"

I looked at Bonnie confused and she answered, "No, we just wanted to know if you're okay and we think that you should be careful".

Caroline was about to say something but was interrupted by the devil himself. "Ladies", he greeted silkily. "Bonnie, Lily, you both look stunning".

We just nodded politely back not saying anything.

Caroline grabbed his hand and said to us unimpressed, "I'll see you guys later", and walked off.

"Well that went well", Bonnie said. I hummed in agreement.

**SNW**

Elena and Stefan had wondered around and ended up observing the extensive history display that the committee had put together. Elena had been hit with nostalgia when she came across her parent's wedding rings among the Gilbert Family collection she continues along the row of cases until she became intrigued with the original guest registry. She read aloud for the benefit of Stefan who was next to her.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore", she says completely baffled.

Damon having heard her every word, approaches the couple from behind to salvage his and Stefan's well-kept secret, "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually".

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past", Stefan interjects not willing to let Damon further his manipulation.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family", Elena says curiously ignorant of the game at hand.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me", Caroline interrupts.

"Mm-mmm", Damon rejects.

"Could I just borrow your date?" She asked Elena.

"Oh, uh ..." Elena utters not wanting to agree.

"I can't really dance", Stefan protests not wanting to leave Elena alone with his brother.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. The Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all", leaving an opening for Caroline to continue with his plan of distracting Stefan away from Elena.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan", she says back clearly not happy.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer", Caroline says before grabbing Stefan's arm and dragging him away, leaving Damon looking satisfied.

**SNW**

Now alone with Elena, Damon began to execute his plan, "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan".

"For what?" Elena asks curiously.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers", he said pointing behind him to the registry. Before continuing, "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek", Elena interjects.

"Right", Damon says a little surprised that she knew.

Elena explains, "I know. We talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside".

Knowing that Elena's knowledge was spotty Damon continues his tale, "What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood", he said with a cold expression.

Coming closer to him Elena pressed, "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

Turning back around Damon enlightened, "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Her face gentle and sympathetic Elena says, "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just I hope you two can work it out".

"I hope so, too", Damon responds, feeling the exact opposite.

**SNW**

Bonnie and I had found a table outside to sit at for a while.

"Hey, would I be the worst date in the world if I went to watch and be jealous of the dancing?"

She smiled, "No, it's okay; go have fun and if you find Brandon, you better fill me in later".

I smiled back. "Ok, but do you want to come?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Nope, I'll just be here awhile".

I nodded and headed back inside. Missing Bonnie re-igniting a candle flame.

**SNW**

Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline who have just stopped dancing.

"What'd we miss?"

"We were just chatting", Stefan replies vaguely, "Drink, Damon?" He offers him a glass of champagne.

Glaring at his brother Damon responds in a light tone for the sake of company, "No, thanks, I'll pass". Stefan raises the glass in cheers.

Elena silently watches the exchange before asking her boyfriend, "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

Smiling Stefan says, "Absolutely". Placing the champagne flute on the bar he takes Elena's hands as she leads him on the dance floor.

Caroline smiles after her friend, "They look so cute together".

Not wanting to hear her annoying voice, Damon orders jerkily, "Don't talk, please". His eyes left Elena's figure and scanned the dance floor. He noticed the younger Gilbert sister standing off to the side. Turning to Caroline he ordered her away, not realizing that his brother had spiked her drink with vervain, but temporarily fed up with Damon's treatment she complied.

**SNW**

I was standing off to the side, watching the couples dance elegantly on the floor. I jumped and turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you", Damon said.

I glared coldly at him, crossing my arms, not saying anything.

He sighed, "Look I've already apologized to your sister for trying to kiss her. I was a world class jerk and it was inexcusable".

I simply raised my brow in response not believing him, "Apologized. Really?"

"Mm-hmm. But I also wanted to apologize to you and I am perhaps foolishly hoping that we can start over". He said holding out his hand.

I eyed him carefully, trying to detect any signs of deceit but found none. Giving in with a hint of a smile playing at my lips I extended my hand and placed it gently in his, shaking it, then letting my hand fall to my side.

"May I ask why a lovely lady like yourself isn't dancing?" He enquired with a charming smile that would win anyone over.

Embarrassed, I confessed, "Well, nobody has asked me. That and … I don't really know how".

He scoffed, "Nonsense, everyone can dance". He then grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dancefloor before I could protest.

"Alright but just remember that I gave a clear warning", looking him dead in the eye and not disguising the alternate meaning.

"Duly noted", he said as he placed his hand on my waist, drawing me close but keeping a respectable distance. He then lifted my left hand up to rest on his shoulder, then held onto the other. We started to move slowly as Matt Nathanson's "All We Are" played in the background.

"See, you're dancing. That wasn't too hard, now was it?"

"I guess not".

He looked at me seriously, "You should give yourself more credit".

"What do you mean?"

"You're dancing like a pro".

I shook my head, "You're the one that's making it easy".

He just rolled his eyes, and suddenly he spun me out, making me gasp in surprise, then twirled me back in, unexpectedly dipping me. "Just in case nobody's told you yet tonight, you look beautiful", he said as he pulled me back up, leaving me breathless. We continued dancing and all I could do was stare like an idiot. His eyes had a depth that drew me in. He stared back and as the song finished, he once again brought my hand up to his, where he placed a light kiss.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Gilbert".

He walked away into the throng of dancers. I quickly smiled when Brandon took over, but my eyes kept drifting back to where Damon disappeared, wondering if I'd just made a big mistake.

**SNW**

Elena enters the powder room and finds Caroline there touching up her make-up. "Hey".

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asks.

"Great. Just great", barely covering her frustration.

Calling her out Caroline counters, "Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes ..."

Elena looks at Caroline's neck and becomes concerned when she sees something.

"What is that?" She says pointing to the spot.

Glancing away from the mirror, Caroline looks at her friends, "Hmm?" Elena tries to lift her scarf up. Becoming scared, Caroline shouts "Don't!"

Ignoring Caroline, Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a very bad bite mark.

Shocked and horrified, Elena exclaims worriedly, "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"

Trying to get Elena to back off, she shouts, "Nothing, okay?!"

Refusing to drop the issue, Elena says sternly, "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me", Caroline says, desperately trying not to give anything away.

Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.

"Did Damon hurt you?"

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Elena?!" Caroline scrambles out of the room.

Elena walks outside and sees Damon. She shoves him back. He stares confused at her abrupt change in behavior.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her". Elena threatens and rushes to find Stefan.

Damon's face had gone from confusion to furious in a heartbeat. Leaving in search of Caroline.

**SNW**

Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. He roughly turns her around to face him.

Struggling to get away she says with a tremor clear in her voice, "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me". Damon stares furiously at her for her stupidity, before sighing and moving predatorily behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist tightly, pressing her flush against him.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you".

Desperately, Caroline pleads, "I swear I didn't say—"

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now". He bites her. But predator and prey both fall to the ground.

Taken off guard by his brother's unexpected deviousness, he exclaims weakly, "What the hell?"

Walking towards the fallen out of the darkness, Stefan says calmly, "I knew I couldn't spike your drink ... So I spiked hers". He then lifts Damon up and speeds them both away from the surrounding humans. Intending to lock him in the basement where he will remain and not harm anyone ever again.

Caroline wakes up on the lawn confused and frightened. She grabs the crystal on the lawn. Elena sees her and rushes over to her.

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

Shakily Caroline responds, "Yeah. I'm fine".

"Caroline, what happened?"

"I'm fine".

"No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—"

"I'm fine!"

"Caroline, come here, come here".

Caroline starts to cry and Elena hugs her.

**SNW**

I drove the three of us home, since Jenna had indulged in a few drinks. After dropping Bonnie off I pulled up in the drive. When we got inside I said goodnight to Jenna then headed for bed. I was pleased that I had been asked to dance. But I still worried that I was wrong to give away my trust too easily. I hoped that wouldn't one day lead me into a situation that I couldn't get myself out of. There was a knock on my door and Elena entered still in her dress.

"Hey", I started but realized that there was something wrong. "Elena, are you alright. What happened?"

She hesitated but said, "We were right to be worried about Damon".

"What do you mean?"

"He's been hurting Caroline", I gasped.

"Well did you report him?"

She shook her head, "No, I told Stefan but he already knew and told me he's handling it. Whatever that means", she muttered frustrated.

"I can't believe I was such an idiot". This got Elena's attention. So I explained further, "He told me he apologized to you for kissing you, then he apologized to me as well and asked if we could start over", I face palmed myself, "I can't believe I fell for it. God I'm so naïve".

"Lily it's not a bad thing to trust easily-", Elena started but before she could finish I interrupted.

"Maybe it is because he took advantage of it".

"He took advantage of us all, not just you. We all fell for it. Try and stay away from him alright. I don't want you getting hurt".

I nodded, "I'll do my best. Is Caroline okay?"

"She was shaken up and confused when I took her home but I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides Damon, how was your night?" She asked.

"Well, I ended up dancing with Brandon and not making a fool of myself", I said smiling.

"Oooh, did anything else happen that your older sister should know?" She said smiling coyly.

"Nope, what you're suggesting didn't happen, it was just a slow dance, that's all".

"Well, I'm sure it will happen if you give it time".

"Maybe".

"Anyway, we should probably turn in".

"Yeah. Night".

"Night", she said as she left.

I finished getting ready for bed. Unfortunately the silent prayer for a peaceful night hadn't been answered.

_There was no rapid movement this time just the one vision. I was in the same room and watching the same man and woman dancing intimately. They exchanged some words and then it happened so fast my mind reeled back in shock and horror. The man had violently snapped her neck and her body dropped lifelessly to the ground. But instead of remaining unfocused the image sharpened to such a degree that this time I could feel my head pound painfully whilst still trapped inside the image. The woman's face became the center of my attention, each detail clear. But then just as quickly as the vision came it dissolved back into blackness._

Just like last night I shot up but this time I was screaming, completely consumed with terror, for I recognized the woman's identity.

It was Vicki.

Without hesitating I lunged for the phone.

**SNW**

**A/N: **Please review.

Because I'm not the best at describing fashion in detail, I decided that, for important outfits, like the one in this episode for instance, I will post links on my profile page so you have an image to refer to. I apologize profusely to the readers who are fashion-enthusiasts, I shall do my best.

Another question to consider; what do you think of the overall format? I debated for a while as to whether I should split the chapters up since they are quite long. If you would like for me to do that, I will of course, upload all parts at the same time. Which direction would you prefer?

This story is still un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. If anyone would like to volunteer please send me a message. I'd love your input before I publish, it will help immensely. Once again thank you dear readers so much for your continued support, it's simply fantastic … until next time.

**Published:** 07/02/2015

**Words:** 6, 700

**Up Next:** You're Undead to Me


End file.
